Killing Spree
by Allucia Iveris
Summary: "When Jack had first seen her, she had been bathed in moonlight and blood." Elsa is a bipolar psychopath and Jack has anger management issue. In the dark world they live in, they try to make each others life a little bit brighter. This is NOT a fairy-tale. Dark fantasy. M for the whole package (smut, cursing, gore, you name it). Viewer discretion is advised.
1. Pilot

When Jack had first seen her, she had been bathed in moonlight and blood. Her eyes had been unfixing on anything and stone cold. Her chin had been held high in defiance. Her expression had been as calm as still water. Her stiletto had been gleaming in her hand drenched with gore. Her first kill had lay motionless under her boot.

Beautiful had been too much an understatement a word for her in such a state.

Too entranced Jack had been, he had gasped when he should have been completely silent. Of course, the stunning platinum blonde had whipped her head toward him. For a moment their eyes had locked, Jack unsure what to do and Elsa scrutinizing the newcomer.

"Hi," Jack had managed to say meekly. Elsa hadn't responded and continued to regard him coolly. "Uhm, the first thing that comes to your mind is probably if I'm part of the constables, which I'm not." Silence. "The second thing is probably you think that I'm a witness and wonder if I you should kill me too or bolt. Well, you should do neither. You see, I was sent to kill him too." Jack had pointed down at his belt where a gladius had been sheathed.

"Why?" she had asked. Jack remembered his knee had almost involuntarily bent at the sheer regality her voice had carried.

"You know, same old stuff: revenge, enemies with money to spend; but apparently you got to him first. Are you new? I have never seen you at the 'base' before." It hadn't crossed his mind that the stiletto wielding beauty was a mere murderess rather than contract killer. Her calmness over a kill had been too abnormal for her to be anything other than an assassin.

Elsa had cocked her head although her face had showed no expression of curiosity. Just the same blank expression. "'Base'?"

Jack had realized then he had blurted out one of the most guarded secret in his order. He had had two choices: kill her or take her under his wings.

He had chosen the latter.

So, he had guided her to the dark world of his nameless order. Had taught her the arts of killing, of fighting, of poison and, as a side-job, larceny. She had taken to it like a flower to the sun and in just a year under his tutelage, she had bloomed. No longer she was his prodigious protégé, but instead a full assassin in her own right at only nineteen years old. Her adopted name 'Ice Queen' (given by Jack due to her lack of emotion) struck terror to anyone who heard.

And so, it wasn't uncommon that Elsa was skulking inside a house not belonging to her, with a contract paper and a stiletto tucked at her belt. Her mark—as she had observed these few days—would be at the room in the end of the hallway, the only room currently illuminated in the still winter night. The door was slightly ajar and there was not a single noise coming out of there.

She pressed herself against the wall and took a peek inside. There was someone inside alright, sitting on the only desk in the room with arms crossed, but it wasn't her mark. It was someone so familiar to her and he was staring right at her with a familiar set of eyes. He had a familiar snow white hair.

"Come in," Jack spoke. Elsa did, stoic as usual. "What do you think?" Jack pointed to the side with his chin where a man—tall and pale faced—hanged by a noose. He was stripped naked and adorning his body were all sorts of fresh gashes carved methodically as a dozen sets of tallies. Blood dripped down from the wounds and pooled on the desk, some cascading down the floor.

"Better than he deserves," she spoke indifferently.

"Come see this side too."

Jack went behind the desk and Elsa approached unsuspiciously. Just as she rounded the corner, Jack grabbed her throat and slammed her against the desk. His grip wasn't strong enough to choke her, but just enough to hold her where he wanted her. Both her hands went up to his wrist, but Jack didn't budge. He leaned in, adding his weight to pin her down. His face was dangerously close and black with fury. With his free hand, he slammed his gladius on the surface right beside her face, the contract for the man hanging above them stabbed in between.

"Mind telling me why do you have the contract for the man you know I've been searching for my whole life?" Jack spat out the question with dark humor.

It was common knowledge in their unnamed order at their unnamed base that Kozmotis 'Black' Pitchiturn—the man Jack had made into a tally board—had been his long sought mark. The code of his order forbid killing for personal matter so Jack had waited years for the mark to be set on Kozmotis. He had even gone to the extent of telling every single member that he was willing to buy the contract for the said man with double the amount of the reward if anyone should come across it first. Their information broker, Nicholas North, had promised him that if ever he found a contract on Black, Jack would be the first he notified. North wasn't the lying sort. Elsa on the other hand…

"Well?" Jack pressed when no answer was forthcoming. "Care to explain?"

Elsa was silent for a moment before her face scrunched up and tears began welling in her eyes. Oh, Elsa was the very definition of stoic, but with him—and only him—she was all colors of emotional. "He hurt you! I want to get him back for hurting you!"

"You have no business…you have no fucking _right_ to deny me my revenge, _Your Majesty_!" Elsa knew Jack only called her that when he was especially pissed with her and she sobbed.

"I know that," she cried. "I know that, but you were out for another contract… And North was looking for you, so he gave me the paper to give to you. And all the stories you told me about him… About him abducting your sister and put her into slavery until she died of abuse and malnourishment… I just thought… I just thought… I'm sorry, Jack. Please don't be mad at me. Please don't hate me…"

"No, you were _not_ thinking! If you were, you'd hand me the contract immediately rather than keeping it to yourself."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

She was crying openly now, but it didn't do anything to calm the rage in his heart. They couldn't tarry any longer though, or someone might find them. "Stop blubbing. We have to go." Jack released his chokehold and sheathed his gladius. He balled up the paper and dumped it inside his coat pocket.

Elsa rubbed her tears roughly while nodding weakly. Jack grabbed her wrist and led her to the exit path he had devised earlier. They arrived outside almost immediately and Jack released her hand. He walked ahead purposefully, not wanting his former protégé's company. Elsa tried to catch up with him, a feat not made easy since Jack was considerably taller than her and therefore had a longer pair of legs.

"Jack, are you still mad at me?"

"…"

"Jack…"

"…"

"Talk to me…"

"…"

"Please…"

"…"

"Jack!" Elsa leapt forward and grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He still wouldn't answer her. Still wouldn't _look_ at her. "Don't do this…please… Yell, scream, say something! Don't ignore me…"

"I wouldn't do it to you… I won't deny you your own revenge…" Jack muttered before wrenching his hand off her grasp. "Good evening, _Your Majesty_."

Elsa gritted her teeth in frustration as she watched Jack's back getting further and further away. She reached behind her vest and popped something inside her mouth before making a mad dash toward him. Hearing her footsteps, Jack turned around, which was fortunate for Elsa. She dropped her entire weight unto him, making them both fell to the ground before slamming her lips to his. She pushed something inside his mouth with her tongue and forced him to swallow.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked as he coughed trying to vomit out whatever had entered his system.

"Aphrodisiac…" Elsa began unbuttoning her vest as she straddled him.

"And you think sex will mollify me, how?"

"Sex _always_ mollifies you." Elsa untied the bodice of her shirt.

"We're in the middle of the road…"

"It's midnight and I don't give a fuck." She bent down to kiss him again, revealing a generous amount of cleavage for a split second.

All colors of emotional and every bit unpredictable.

"I'm not going to respond to you, Elsa."

"You'll have no choice." Elsa spread open his coat and hitched up his shirt. She began trailing kisses down the lines of his body, chiseled there by years of hard training.

Jack knew that fully. Already his body responding to her ministration. It didn't help that she had a face of a goddess and a body worth worshipping. And her grinding didn't help either. Oh, it really _truly_ didn't help. So, with all the effort his aphrodisiac-addled body could muster, he made his argument by trying (and failing miserably) to mimic a long-dead corpse. What he managed was a half-aroused corpse.

"Stop fighting it, Jack," Elsa whispered in _that_ sultry voice that in any normal condition would make him drop his breeches faster than she could finish her sentence. "You know you want to."

"I won't let you have your way." Jack persisted although he could already feel his defiance crumbling.

"Fight me, then. Toss me away. You're much stronger than I am, surely you can do that much." One deft hand undid his breeches and her fingers slipped inside them, rubbing his bulging member. "Or I take the fact that I'm still straddling you to mean that you're succumbing?" She cocked her head and smiled coyly. The final blow.

If his inner will was a person, he was throwing up his arms and saying 'fuck it all'.

Jack swung his entire weight to the side, throwing her off and straddling her in turn. He removed his own coat and threw it behind his back along with her breeches that he had stripped down in the process. Roughly, he jammed two fingers inside her folds, founding them to be warm and wanting. Elsa moaned unreservedly, especially when he began moving his fingers with no speck of gentleness.

"God damns you to hell and back... Fine! You want angry sex? I'll give you angry sex." Jack loosened his breeches and pulled out his erect shaft before burying it deep inside her. Elsa gasped and clutched at his shirt. "Don't expect I'll be pleasuring you, though."

At that, Elsa smirked devilishly. "But Jack," she moaned, "I'm already feeling soooo good…"

Jack ignored her and grabbed her by her ass. He began ramming into her as if he was trying to split her open. Elsa somehow managed to moan and giggle all at once. Hands still clutching at his shirt, she tried to pull him down.

"Jack, kiss me…" she pleaded.

"Hell no."

"Come on…" She pouted.

"I can't…" Thrust. "Fucking…" Thrust. "Hear you…"

"Fine." With a shuddering breath, Elsa pushed him down with her pelvis, forcing Jack to fall back on his ass. She proceeded to wrap her legs around him and grinded him as she brought her lips to his. Jack placed his hands on her cheeks again and began moving her up and down as his own hips bucked to meet hers. Elsa wreathed her arms around his neck and moaned to his mouth.

"Why in the seven hells do you even have a goddamned aphrodisiac with you?" Jack asked between grunts, his lips never leaving hers. No matter how much he denied it, he loved having a taste of her on his tongue.

"In case of a particularly stubborn mark…" Jack hit a certain spot that made her yelped in delight. "…or a very angry lover." She licked her lips seductively, dry from all of her moaning and panting. Jack chastised her by pinching her nipple through her shirt, eliciting a mewl from her.

It was then they heard the sound of incoming footsteps. Elsa tensed while Jack was unfazed.

"Someone's coming," she whispered worriedly.

"So?"

"Finish it! Quickly!"

"I thought you don't care if anyone sees us like this?"

"Jack…!" It was hard to focus on anything when Jack—with all intent and purpose—hit that certain spot inside her repeatedly. He also began to actively sought her neck and throat, nibbling at them. A sort of reverse-revenge on her. "Jack please! They're getting closer!" She hissed urgently, panic and pleasure mingling at a discordant height.

"By the sound of it, I think _you're_ getting closer." Jack smirked against the skin of her shoulder.

"Jack, this is no time to—Aaahhh!" Without any preamble, Jack spent his seed inside her with two final thrust. Elsa didn't even finish and she didn't begrudge him of it.

They didn't even take a moment to savor it. With all haste, they gathered their scattered pieces of clothing and snuck inside the nearest alley. Elsa was pinned in between the wall and Jack, both wore nothing save their shirts. Jack flattened her to the wall as they stood still, trying to control their erratic breathing. A second later, two men passed by, their red jackets marking them as the constables. If Jack and Elsa had been just a second too late, they would have definitely come across them and above the awkwardness of the situation, they would've seen Jack's blood splattered coat. Not much of a convincer of an innocent tryst.

"Odd, I could have sworn I heard someone fucking around here," said one of them.

The other guffawed. "Your ears are playing tricks on you, friend. What sane people would do it in the middle of the road, _in winter_ above all?"

Jack and Elsa shared a smirk when they heard that. After all, they weren't exactly what people would call 'sane'.

The first one scratched the back of his head. "But really… I…"

"We really should get you laid soon. A visit to the White Lotus after this might put your brain back in order."

"Yeah, it might…"

The two assassins didn't come out even when the coast was obviously clear. Jack, however, had stopped crushing her with his weight. His shoulders sagged in relief. He rested his head on the crook of her neck. It was a great vantage point to see down her disheveled shirt. "Woman, you and your fucking aphrodisiac…" Jack muttered. "God, I can still feel the haze in my head."

"I won't say no to round two." Even before Elsa finished her sentence, Jack had already hitched her up and buried his member balls deep inside her.

…

Two hours later, when they both were nothing but spent and Elsa had finally earned his forgiveness and assurance that he was no longer mad at her, they returned to the base. It was a place much like a tavern, if a tavern was a place you'd trade coin with death. But there were food, wine and spirits, bar, tables and chairs, so perhaps it didn't stray all that much.

Elsa 'switched place' with 'Ice Queen' who only knew one color of emotion. She followed Jack inside and just as he closed the door behind them, everyone inside erupted in cheer.

"What… the… hell…?" Jack spoke haltingly.

Jack was bombarded with questions, congratulations and pats on his back even before he could settle himself down properly.

"There he is!" "He's finally got him!" "Good riddance, eh Jack?" "How did you do it? How did you do him in?" "Did he beg? Did he beg for the knife?"

It wasn't every time everyone cared when someone among them settled a debt long overdue—a lot of them shared that particular history. The hero's welcome Jack received was testament to how popular he was among them and how beloved. Elsa regarded the scene coolly as befitting the 'Ice Queen', however she placed a hand on Jack's arm possessively.

"People, please… One at a time. There's none of me left to go around since apparently Elsa took everything just two hours ago."

With great effort, Jack barreled his way past the crowd with Elsa in tow, dodging hands that tried to punch his arm or tussled his hair. No stray hands dared to touch the dignified Ice Queen though. Rumor has it anyone who did without consent lose the finger as if frostbitten. None dared to test the truth. Behind the bar, North beamed like a proud father. Despite his twenty-seven years, Jack always felt like a child in front of the elderly man, and having him looked so proudly like that humbled Jack.

Jack took out the balled up paper inside his coat pocket and placed it on the table. He stood tall, chest inflated. "It is done." Jack smirked lopsidedly. Another deafening cheer went up.

"Was it worth wait?" North asked in his thick Russian accent, his voice was like thunder among the commotion. His expression mimicked Jack's.

"Every bit of it. It's true what they say: revenge is a dish best served cold."

"And you get paid for it." North reached under the bar table and dropped a bulging sack of gold coins. The content threatened to spill out from the sack.

"As if the pot wasn't already so sweet." Jack pushed back the coin toward North. He then faced the crowd and addressed them. "Everyone! Drink your fill! Tonight we celebrate Kozmotis's damnation!"

The place shook when a third cheer erupt. People rushed the bar, placing their order simultaneously. Jack and Elsa slipped away from the free alcohol-crazed mob, Jack looked back with guilt and sympathy toward the information broker who now was swarmed by the crowd. North made eye contact with him. He shook his head, but he was otherwise smiling. The two went inside a booth in corner, sitting side by side. Jack draped his arm over Elsa's shoulder as she leaned on his chest.

"Is it wise to spend all you reward like that?" Elsa asked.

"I think I'll still have something back even after everyone drink to a stupor. Whoever paid for Kozmotis's death has it as bad as I do." Jack nuzzled her hair.

"I'm sorry I almost took this away from you…"

"It's fine. You're young and prone to make mistakes. And besides, you're right. Sex does mollify me, and three rounds of it… Well, I'm your puppet to do as you pleased." Jack nibbled her earlobe before kissing her neck.

"The aphrodisiac still lingers?"

"I'm barely keeping myself in check from ravishing you. What the hell did you put in that?"

"Concentrated dose of Yohimbe bark and cayenne…"

"…Talk about an overkill…"

"I expected a very stubborn mark _or_ a very furious Jack."

"I should take you here and now to punish you. Let everyone see the Ice Queen all hot and panting like a whore."

"You wouldn't…" Elsa scowled and hissed.

"I wouldn't, but pull a stunt like this again and I just might." He whispered right beside her ear, sending delicious hum down her spine.

"What say you we sneak out and clear the haze out of your brain."

Just before Jack could respond though, two people—one male and another female—slipped inside the seat across from them, carrying four big mugs of salted dark beer filled to the brim. "It's a shame the host of the party didn't partake in the drinking," said the female, smiling widely. Elsa tensed in her presence and snuggled closer to Jack, although her face betrayed nothing.

"Not that I don't want to, Thiana. I just don't want to get trampled." Jack raised the mug appreciatively and took a deep gulp.

"Nobody would dare trample the star of the night."

"Beg to differ, sheila," said the man beside her, "I very much would."

"Edmund!"

"No, no, let the kangaroo have his fill of fun. No matter what, he's drinking my blood money." Jack sneered.

"And I'll make sure I spend every last of your copper."

Edmund and Thiana, put Jack in the picture and the three of them made the pantheon of the greatest assassins in the state. There used to be four of them, but one sadly passed away. In Jack's theory, there are two kinds of assassins—one like him and Elsa—struck fear by name alone, promising quick kills and varying degrees of cruelty. The other kind struck fear by what they would _do_ to their mark.

Edmund and Thiana were the second kind.

Edmund ensured his victim would experience the slowest and most painful death. For every kill he did, he would add a stroke to his abstract body tattoo. Presently, it had covered his entire left arm and half of his torso. Rumors has it that once the tattoo covered his entire body, he would finally retire. Thiana, on the other hand, was simply a freak behind her cheerful demeanor. She was _obsessed_ with teeth—god knows why—and would collect one from each of her victims. Jack had seen her collection before. She had shelves that reached the ceiling all around her room and a jar for every tooth she collected.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Jack dug inside his coat pocket and handed something to Thiana. "A little souvenir. You always said you want one of his."

What Jack gave were three perfect little teeth freshly obtained from Kozmotis. Thiana squealed in delight and gathered them like they were precious little things. "Aww… look at them. Still fresh with blood and gum. Thank you so much Jack."

What the three of them missed was the dirty look Elsa gave Thiana. A crack in the Ice Queen iron wall composure. She had never quite like the other woman. To her, she was much like a hummingbird, pesky, jittery, annoying and very much brittle. Not to mention she had a history with Jack, _her_ Jack.

"You don't have anything for me?" Elsa voiced out her discontentment.

Jack made a show of pondering before answering. "I gave it to you already."

"No, you didn't."

"Pretty sure, I did."

Elsa began to feel dejected. Could Jack possibly had prepared something for her and forgotten about it? "You didn't give me anything, Jack."

"Recall two hours ago. You took loads of it." He winked.

Comprehension dawned on her and she smiled. "Then, I suppose you did gave it to me."

"Ahem," Edmund cleared his throat, "awkward conversation aside, are you going to tell us how you did it, mate? I doubt you did it quick and easy like usual."

"Sure, the first round we did in the middle of the road. We fucked missionary style before she straddled me. The second time we did it in an alley—Oh, you mean how I killed Kozmotis?" Jack finally said when Edmund glared at him.

"You did that on purpose…"

"As if you don't know how I am."

"Jack, it's not proper to talk about your sexual activity in front of your partner without her consent," Thiana spoke, her face flushing.

"Elsa isn't saying anything so she's not exactly against it." Jack turned to Elsa. "That's why you've been quiet, isn't it?"

"…Yes." Her answer seemed to be forced out of her. Truthfully, she didn't quite like that sort of topic, but she was refrained from doing anything about it because Jack had done _something_ about her. Just before he began talking, he had snaked his arm around her waist and slipped a finger under her breeches and in between her thighs. He was currently playing with her sensitive nub while she was currently fighting to remain impassive.

"Say, Elsa, you haven't touch your drink. Drink up. It's bad manner especially when they had kindly brought it to our table."

Put in the spot, Elsa had no choice but to pick up her drink with slightly shaking hands and took a deep sip. Just when she was about to swallow, Jack slipped his finger inside her folds and Elsa choked in surprise. She sputtered her drink, coughing while Jack rhythmically stroked her inside with the timing of her cough. She gripped the edge of the table, unsure whether to focus on regaining her breathing or the pleasure underneath.

"Slow down there, Els." Jack smirked cunningly.

"You alright, sheila?" Edmund raised an eyebrow in concern.

Elsa took advantage of her moment of coughing to bend down and gasped when Jack hooked his finger and stroked _that_ spot. "I'm… _cough_ … fine…"

"Do you need water, Elsa?" Thiana asked worriedly.

 _I need you to_ leave _!_ "Water would be great. Thank you."

Thiana immediately went to fetch it and Edmund followed her saying, "North wouldn't hear her above all the racket."

With the two leaving, Elsa could freely shudder. It was fortunate she sat on the inner side of the booth so any reaction she showed was blocked by Jack's body. She clasped a hand to her mouth, moaning and gasping to it. She was close. So…close… when Jack suddenly stop.

Elsa stared at him with confusion as he popped the fingers that had violated her inside his mouth, licking them clean. He proceeded to continue drinking his beer as if nothing had happened.

"What…?"

"Yes?" Jack asked innocently, smiling smugly.

It was one of his 'punishment', she knew, but Elsa couldn't accept it that he just left her hanging. "Let's sneak away. Come on."

"I think I want to stick around a little bit." He accentuate this point by leaning back on his seat and spread his arms along the backrest.

"No, you don't want that. You want to fuck our brains out, so let's go."

"Yeah, I want that too, but my money is still with North so I'm just going to stay where I am."

"Jack…" She began pleading. "I thought you're not mad anymore."

"Not really, but fucking kangaroo had to remind me so…"

"Please, Jack…"

"You can have everything even if you beg, _Your Majesty_. It's way past time you learn that. Although…" Jack gave her a meaningful look, "if you want to fuck here and now, I might be up for it. You have to strip on the table, though."

"You can't possibly ask me to do that!"

"No? Then sit tight and don't wet yourself. Ah, the last bit already happened, huh?"

Elsa was aroused irked and frustrated on the same time so much that she began _contemplating_ to do his bidding. Just before she could do any bad decision (or good, depends on how you see it), North swooped in like the savior he was. He had managed to settle all the orders coming his way and he brought Elsa's water with him.

"You young man have cause one hell of trouble for me." He spoke with his booming voice. "You make good business though, so I'll wipe slate clean."

"Always my pleasure, North." Jack raised his mug in salute.

"Your water, Elsa. Are you feeling well?"

"Thanks, North, but I'm good already." _I'm sexually frustrated, that's how I'm feeling._

"Good, because I have gift for you." North slid down a paper rolled up in red ribbon like a present. "I'll leave you to your business." North winked and left.

Before Elsa could reach for it, Jack had snatched the paper away. "That's mine!" Elsa protested.

"What's yours is mine." Jack pulled down the string and unrolled the parchment. He scanned it quickly and his lopsided smirk appeared. "Except for this one." Jack gave her the paper for her to read.

When Elsa read the first word, she tensed up, hands shaking in excitement, her arousal forgotten. 'Hans' was the first word.

"Seems it's your turn now, sweetheart."

Elsa could barely hear him over the buzzing in her mind. She shook her head to clear it and folded the paper neatly. She slid the paper toward Jack, albeit somewhat grudgingly. "I almost took yours from you…"

"The keyword here is 'almost'." Jack slid it back toward her. "Didn't I tell you I won't do it to you? Now put the contract in your pocket and begin planning. You were my protégé, so I will expect the best from you."

"I can't believe this happening so soon…" Elsa was looking every bit overwhelmed. "Jack, would you… would you be there with me? I want to share that moment with you."

"Are you kidding? I would lief go with you." Jack smirked.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! You're probably wondering why the hell am I writing this when I have The Shepherd Knight and Once Upon a Rainy Day to update. I have a perfectly great explanation for that. The reason is... *run*** **In all seriousness though, this plot bunny popped up to me one day and I like it so much that I just _had_ to write. So, there you have it. I just love writing dark fantasies. **

**So, next order of business: continuation. Good news (or bad news, depends on how you see it). I don't plan to continue it. BUT, if say, I have 10 reviews AND favorites (not follow), for this single chapter, I will post more chapters. Mind though, the timeline will be jumbled. Past, future, present then past again. It will be a roller coaster.**

 **Oh, and I'm not going to receive complaints about the smut part of this story. This is my first 'smutty' story and you just have to bear with it no matter how bad it is!**


	2. The Day Jack Killed Kozmotis

**Pre-A/N: A promise is a promise.**

 **Warning: nudity, torture, mention of child slavery.**

* * *

 **The Day Jack Killed Kozmotis**

Punched in the gut, drowned in a barrel of horse piss while being half-drunk and mushroom-high, that's what best describe Kozmotis's current state right now. He couldn't remember how or what had gotten him in such a wreck—he couldn't even remember his name for a second. He could, though, feel the churning in the pit of his stomach threatening to vomit out every meal he had for the last decade. He tried to open his eyes, and was shocked for a moment by the effort it took. Groggily, he scanned his surroundings. He was in his own office; he could recognize that much. He was sitting in his desk, he knew that. Didn't explain why he was naked as a newborn babe, gagged and restrained by his wrists. And what was the thing circling his neck?

"Ah! You're up! Good, very good. Just in time too." Another puzzle for the night, who was this white-haired man? Kozmotis hated puzzles, or at least, hated them in when his brain felt like nothing but a glorified mush sloshing inside his skull. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Pity you have to leave so soon. How's the drug I gave you? Feels like shit, right? It's courtesy of a certain kangaroo that loves to play with his kill. Nothing but the best for you, you know. Oh, don't try to figure it out, you'll only hurt yourself and I'm the one who's doing the torturing around here."

Kozmotis didn't know whether to ask who, what, when, why or how first. Not that it mattered; the gag in his mouth made sure to render whatever questions he had null and void. He did his best to scow though, although with his current state it was perhaps more amusing than threatening—judging by the snort the other man let out.

"You probably have questions, plenty of them. I'll help you answer a few, alright? Let's start with how did you get drugged in the first place. The answer to that is your food tester. Surprising, eh? The man you trusted to die for you ended up drugging you. Let me give you a tip for next time—if there's a next time: fear is great to assert control, but you give the person hope, a promise of freedom and a bag full of coins and just like that." He snapped his finger, smirking maliciously. "He'll be easily bought. Especially if you showed up in his chamber with a dagger to his throat."

 _My first question is actually who the fuck are you?_ Kozmotis thought. _My second is why are you such a nattering fool?_

His captor obviously oblivious to this though. "So…what's the next question? What am I going to do to you? Well, we're going to play a game! We're going to have so much fun that you probably won't wake up tomorrow or…ever." His smile grew wider… grew ecstatic… _grew madder_. Kozmotis had never known fear before; had thought _he_ was the source of fear. He felt it now.

"So, about this game. I'll explain the rules, but you have to stand up first. Come on." Kozmotis didn't budge. How would he anyway? "Do you need help?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

The man in front of him grabbed a rope dangling in midair that Kozmotis hadn't noticed before. He pulled it down and Kozmotis felt the thing circling his neck jerking up. The man certainly knew what he was doing. He applied just enough force to make Kozmotis stand up, but not enough to snap his spine. He was now standing, teetering on the edge of the desk. The man then tied the other end of the rope somewhere in the darkness, securing the tautness.

"Much better!" He clapped his hand. "So, here's the rules. One: you can scream as much as you want, as loud as you want. I have made sure the premise is…clear for our little game, so you don't have to worry about a thing." He flashed him a meaningful smile. "Second rule: you can die anytime you want. Just take the leap.

"Now, before we get started, you will have to excuse me. I need to find something first."

The man began ransacking his bookshelves. He tore down everything, flipping the books open and clicked his tongue when it seemed it wasn't what he was looking for; he threw it behind his back and repeated the whole process. He then dove under the desk, pulling out all the drawers, still searching. Kozmotis followed his movement with darting eyes.

"Aha!" The man exclaimed. "I knew you're the organized sort!" He moved back in front of Kozmotis, a feral grin plastered on his face. "A ledger of all the children you ever sold. You're quite the sentimental sort, aren't you? Right, anyway, this is how the game's going to play out. My job is to read the name of all the children in here and carve a tally for every child in here on you, and your job is to…scream. Isn't your job so simple? Makes you want to switch place with me, doesn't it?"

 _Yes!_ Kozmotis wished he could shout. _I'll bloody carve a smile out of you, so you can always appear smug._

"It is what it is, though, Koz—can I call you Koz? —don't think I take pleasure in it… oh wait… I do!" He edged closer, a dagger in his hand and the ledger in the other. "Shall we start? Let's see… 'Emily-Jane Black' …What? You sold your own daughter?!"

Whether or not the man was truly aghast was lost to Kozmotis. He was having one of the most unpleasant flashback. Back when he had been poor. Back when he had not the choice. He had to survive and the only way was to sell his daughter to slaver. Her cries had almost made Kozmotis turned back on his decision, but soon enough the sound of jingling coins in the coin purse the slaver handed to him deafened him to everything else. That had been the start.

"I underestimated how much of a monster you are. Well, that's one for Emily-Jane."

Kozmotis snapped out of his thought when he felt something cold touched his chest. The blade wasn't sharp. It was purposefully dulled to inflict as much pain as possible. The man dug the tip inside and dragged it downward, stopping right above his heart. Throughout the whole process, Kozmotis's scream was muffled by the gag.

…

Jack stared at the hanging corpse disdainfully. Fifty-eight. He wasn't as strong as Jack had first imagined. They weren't even halfway through the book. He had hoped he could have more fun. Or at least until he could carve Katherine's on him. Jack sat down on the desk and flipped the pages of the ledger. There it was, the one among many. Just a little longer, he would have done it. He began to regret giving Kozmotis a way out. The red haze began showing his fangs in the back of his mind.

Jack scrunched shut his eyes. Not now. Not when he had managed to control it. He had done well. He didn't let anger get the best of him. His revenge was cold and calm, and that was the best feeling…wasn't it? Jack couldn't, wouldn't second guess. He stood up and cleaned the dagger. Jack had no use for a dulled blade, but the weapon would forever hold a place of honor in his home. A trophy. He never had the habit of collecting one, unlike some of his colleague. That reminded him…

He stepped on the desk so he would be level with the corpse. Flipping the dagger, he crashed its pommel to the corpse's mouth. There was a satisfying crunch and a few teeth came loose. He plucked those and put them inside his coat pocket. Thiana wouldn't have any reason to chew his ear off now.

He leapt off the desk. As he did, he caught a glimpse outside from the window. There was scant light outside save for the braziers set along the road. With that barest of light, Jack saw a shadow dashing inside the building. He didn't have to guess who it was.

His lips were set into a grim line. She wouldn't know that Jack was here. Wouldn't know he knew she hid the contract from him. Jack sat back down on the desk, arms and legs crossed. The red haze returned, this time welcomed. He let it draped over him like an old familiar blanket. Elsa was in for one hell of scolding.

* * *

 **There were 10 favorites when I worked on this chapter. It's down one today. A promise is a promise still, and here it is.  
**

 **So, this is how the format is gonna be from now on. 1 piece of story, 1 update, no matter how long or short. It could be in the past, present, future or in the alternate universe... Yeah, I'm kidding in the last bit. Anyway, I'm going to let you vote on what I should write for the next update:  
**

 **1\. The Day Jack Found Elsa**

 **2\. The Day Elsa Claimed Jack**

 **Review Reply:**

 **SMr. Freeze: thank you :)**

 **Guest: thank you so much.**

 **Schizophrenia skeletons: well, I try... thank you so much**

 **Last Future of Embryo: why, thank you so much. I'll try to keep up with the darkness**

 **Furiyan: thank you. it means a lot coming from you.**

 **Dor: yes sir! won't do sir! i'll keep updating it**

 **Jelsaforever688: thank you and will do.**

 **Anon: well, you read it all and took the time to review too. So, I'll assume you really want to read the continuation of this poorly written mindless drabble. ;)**

 **MaravillaKatana: regret? no. traumatized? yes... sorry about my weak stomach. Idk why I don't mind writing gore but can't stand SEEING it. Elsa is less crazy psychotic, but more bipolar psychotic. doesnt go on killing spree for the fun of it. Nice song, though.**

 **Ace Clover: Yeah, the transition bugs me too... thank you for everything else, though. Cast your vote and we will know their story.**


	3. The Day Elsa Claimed Jack

**Warning: nudity, extreme foreplay. viewer discretion is advised**

* * *

It had been five months since Jack took her under his wings. Five tiring months of gruesome training, relentless mental tempering and finally, she was allowed her first kill. It was a simple enough job really: a merchant wished his rival to be a rival no more. Elsa didn't even feel the need to worry, yet Jack insisted on coming on the job with her. Not only that, he watched over her preparation like vultures over carcass and asked those annoying questions like 'What are you doing?' 'How are you going to do it?' 'You sure you got everything accounted?'. Elsa was beyond exasperated.

Elsa was getting ready when Jack entered the room. They shared the lockable chamber in the second story where most of Jack's equipment were. Assortments of weapons and poisons, lock-picking tools, ropes, wardrobe for costumes littered the room. Elsa was only allowed a hammock in the corner of the room though—the only thing there she could say hers—the bed privilege solely belong to Jack. The first floor served as a common room to hide their dual life.

His mouth was open, ready to ask one of the questions when Elsa interrupted. "It's sweet of you to worry over me like that, Jack, but really I have it under control," she said.

"Worry over you? Ha! Not in this life. I worry about my reputation. It'll reflect badly on me if you screw up. You spoke the vow, so you should know better."

Elsa pouted, the first time she ever did in his presence which rather surprised Jack. He had always thought she was incapable of expressing emotions. "You always spoke so meanly to me, Jack, why? Other men never do."

"Other men want to fuck you so they grovel at your feet and worship you where you stand," he retorted.

"Are you saying you don't want me, Jack?"

"Oh, no, I do. I'm just above begging." He threw himself on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. "Tell me when you're ready so we can leave."

"Hold on. If you won't make a move, how are you ever going to get me?"

"That's just the thing, little lady. I want you, but it doesn't mean I got to have you. Besides, you're my apprentice and eight years my junior. What sort of master I am if I beg you?"

Elsa walked over to the bed, one foot before the other making her hips swayed deliciously in her skin-tight legging. She sat on the edge of the bed, earning a glare from Jack. "How about if I'm the one who begs?"

"What are you proposing, Ice Queen?"

"Only myself. Are you buying?" She cocked her head coyly.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Just succumbing to my carnal needs. It's been rather hard keeping it hidden when you always strut around the house half-naked, touching me like this and that. Don't think I don't notice the touching, Jack." Elsa climbed on the bed and began swinging her leg over Jack. She looked at his face to check the waters. Jack's outburst could be sudden and deadly, and she still wanted to live very much. Jack showed no sign of flipping out though, only one of curiosity, so she straddled him with relief.

"What do I have to give in return?"

"Only yourself, Jack. Exclusively mine." She traced two fingers up his abdomen. "No one else could touch you. Not Thiana." Her fingers trailed up to his chest. "Not some whore from a brothel." Her fingers reached his chin and she leaned down until her chest pressed against his. "Not anyone."

"Quite a request for an untested merchandise." Jack smirked and it would frustrate her so much if she didn't know it was how they'd play the game. He wanted to see her beg more and Elsa had a mind to do just that.

"Untested? You insult me. You know full well that I am so damn good until I became some duke's mistress. I had been a trained lady of the pleasure house."

"A duke you proceeded to kill. We met over his corpse, you don't have to remind me. And 'lady of the pleasure house'?" He scoffed. "What a roundabout way of saying 'whore'."

He could jeer all he wanted, but she knew she got him hooked and she wasn't going to let go now. Not when she finally got the chance she had been dreaming of, she wasn't letting it slip away. He had had her attention ever since he took her in. Over the months, that feeling had grown. Whether it was love or obsession, she was past caring. After all, the end result was the same. She had to have him.

"A whore spreads her legs and let the man do all the work. A lady like me shares the load. I understand your doubt, though. Perhaps a demonstration would convince you."

"I'm nothing if not open to suggestion."

Elsa smirked mysteriously and slide off the bed deliberately. She strode over Jack's collection of tools, her gait purposefully seductive. Jack was still waiting on the bed as patient as a penitent man, his gaze a challenge for her that she had a mind to overcome.

Elsa went to the hanger where a loop of rope coiled. She traced a finger along its length and looked over her shoulder to see his reaction. With an eyebrow arched and a smirk on his face, he looked every bit unimpressed. Good. Lowered expectation would do wonders.

"Who do you take me for? I'm no stranger to rope plays, Elsa," he said when she returned to the bed with the said rope and a dagger.

"Oh, I know that, but were you ever the one tied?" She began cutting the rope into half.

"Well…"

"Thought not." Elsa took his hand and helped him sat up. "Let me redefine your understanding of 'complete submission'. Let me show you how _thrilling_ it could be."

Elsa led him off the bed. Grabbing a chair and placing it before a wall, she told him to sit with a gesture. Jack, half-amused half-curious, complied. She secured his wrists behind the chair and both his legs to each its own.

"Are you going to slobber all over me now?" Jack jeered.

Elsa ignored the snide remark and went to the weapon rack. She picked half a dozen of throwing knives, securing them between her knuckles. She went back to him and stopped several feet in front of him, showing what she got in her hands. His smugness disappeared now, albeit a bit. His eyes darting over the six blades nervously.

"Elsa, what are those…?"

"Throwing knives, Jack. You should know. You taught me how to use them."

"I mean what are you doing with them…?"

"Throwing, Jack, throwing," she spoke as if to a halfwit child. "It's time to see if I learn all my lessons well."

"Elsa, this is not—Gaaah!" He shouted as she let loose one knife. It struck the wall behind him five inch away from his left shoulder. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! Put them down!"

"Tsk, I meant to aim nearer. Maybe I'll be lucky at the next throw."

"I don't know what sort of sick foreplay running in your head, but I'm not into this!"

"That's because you're so tense, Jack. Let go and trust me." She purred. "I would never hurt you."

"Hell no! Gaaah!" Another knife thrown. This time it quivered a mere three-inch from his right eye. Jack began struggling against his restraint, shouting a string of curses at her.

"It would be much easier if you let go, Jack, and for you to stop flinching. Easier for both you and me."

"Fuck no! Cease this!" The next one landed on the chair right between his open legs. Too close for comfort. He stared at the knife horrified. Cold sweat beaded all over his forehead. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"That's because you keep struggling. I can't get a clear shot so I have no choice." Elsa shrugged. "Behave and I promise I'll not aim for your 'precious' anymore."

That stilled him, although it didn't stop him from glaring daggers at her. "What the hell are you trying to achieve, you sick woman?"

The next one lodged right next to his neck. She grinned at him, the sort that hid secrets. Her goal was a simple one: for him to lose his tension, his smugness, _his distrust_ and began fully submitting to her. Her. His apprentice. His junior. Something against his principle, as he repeatedly reminded her. She wanted to exhaust him mentally that he'd left with no choice but to let her pick up his broken pieces.

"Let go, Jack and it'll be over with these last two. If not, I'll have to fetch more."

"'Let go! Let go!' You keep saying that, but I don't know what the fuck you meant."

"I know you do, Jack." Elsa threw the next one. It landed next to his right ear, making him squirmed. "You're just in denial."

Yes, he was. No way he'd let anyone have control over him. No way in hell he'd submit. No way he'd admit that some sick part of him found this battle of domination arousing. "No, you're just a sick fuck." The last one was nowhere close. She aimed perfectly for his cheek, grazing it. Blood seeped out from the open wound, trickling in a line down his cheek. "Shit, Elsa!" Jack couldn't remember when his breathing had become ragged, when his body was drenched in cold sweat.

Elsa approached him. Her eyes were full of disappointment. She dislodged all the daggers, tossing them carelessly to the floor. She then caressed his cheek. She licked at his blood then at his wound, cleaning it. He almost melted from her gentleness. Then he remembered she was the one that put him through the ordeal in the first place and his jaws hardened.

"Let's try again, alright?" she purred lovingly, draping her arms over his shoulders. "This time let's cut those profanities, hmm?"

"Like hell I'm playing your game." He still stubbornly fought, against himself or Elsa, he didn't know.

"Jack, you forgot your place." She bent down and picked up all the knives. "You're the one tied up and I'm the one with the knives. You _have_ to play the game."

"I didn't agree to this!"

"You did when you allow me to tie you up. Now stop squirming and let go."

Jack watched her took position, watched her raised one hand, taking aim. He felt his body tingling all over, his survival instinct screaming danger. Yet he had no choice but to be rooted in place and suffered being her target practice. And the thrill of it… No… Was that his crotch tightening? Was his dick really responding to this?! "No… No!" He spat in defiance, more to himself than her unanswered command.

Swoosh and quiver and flinch. A knife next to his arm. Another bead of sweat rolled down his temple, trailing down to his torso. Elsa seemed to take a moment to watch its path. She licked her lips. _Yeah, I bet you want to lap it up, don't you, you little slut… wait, why am I even thinking this?!_

"Let go, Jack."

"Stop this…" Was he begging? Did it sound like he was begging? Jack couldn't tell anymore. His control over himself was slipping away.

She threw the knife.

Three inch next to his waist. Elsa took aim again. "Let go."

"Elsa..."

A low throw, almost grazing his shin. Elsa prepared for the next throw.

"Let—"

"I yield…" He spoke as the knife lodged right above his head. He truly did surrender. Didn't even flinch when the last knife was thrown. His voice was full of defeat. He looked so haggard, sweating profusely, eyes glazing.

Elsa dropped the remaining knives and rushed to him. She dislodged all the daggers around him, tossing them unceremoniously behind her. She straddled him, hands cupping his face, and began peppering kisses on him. She grinded against his hips, smirking at the bulge in his breeches. "You endured it well, Jack," she murmured as she licked his earlobe. "You've been very good."

"What are you doing to me, Elsa?" His whisper was resigned, breathless. He might complain, but he couldn't stop himself burying his head on her skin, taking in her scent. He couldn't stop himself wishing he was free of his restraints, his hands free to roam her body.

"I'm showing you the splendor of being submissive, of letting go your inhibitions and succumbing." She kissed his lips and he responded hungrily, as if her lips were an oasis after a long parched journey through the desert. He shamelessly whimpered when she pulled away, much to her delight. She traced open-mouthed kisses along his jaws and down his neck. Her hands worked to unlace his breeches. "You've done _very_ well."

Elsa slithered down and knelt in front of him. She released his member from its confine, smirking when she found it fully erect and throbbing. He was on the bigger side, she knew. She had seen numbers of unimpressive ones, and his wasn't among them. She wrapped her fingers around his member, moving them along his length. Her eyes met his as she continued teasing him. Jack gulped, watching, waiting, yet she persisted denying him his complete pleasure.

Until something snapped within him. "Fuck you, Elsa, would you just do it al—Fuuuccckkk!" She chose that moment to dive in for the prize. She took everything of him in her mouth, her hand stroking the part she couldn't reach. She swirled her tongue as her head bobbed up, her hand following her exit. She made sure the tip received the same treatment, making him buck on his seat, groaning.

She dived in again, this time her tongue run along his shaft. She picked up her speed after, alternating between mouth, hand and tongue, her head bobbing up and down. Jack could only helplessly groan, head thrown back, hips bucking, begging for more. She seemed only too happy to oblige.

"God, I'm almost…" With that, as if the spell was broken, Elsa stopped. Jack stared at her, dumbfounded. "Wha…?"

"Not yet, Jack. Can't let you finish yet."

She wiped up the saliva that had slobbered near her mouth with her sleeves. She unlaced her bodice and brought her shirt over her head. Lastly, she pulled down her leggings and undid her bun, releasing her braid. All the while Jack watched her, mouth slightly parted. His eyes roamed her body, appreciating the full view of her bare skin, especially her perky breasts. His eyes traveled down, at her hair down there, the same platinum blonde crowning her head. As she moved to straddle him once more, he caught glimpse of her glistening wetness, then he felt it.

"Oh, fuck…" Jack groaned when she rubbed her slit along his length.

She tipped his head up by the chin with one finger. "What did I say about profanities, Jack?"

"Shut up and let me suck you."

"Please."

"Please…" Jack spoke through gritted teeth.

"Good lad."

Elsa stood up slightly and Jack spared no time to attack her hardened nipples. He put one in his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Elsa hummed in pleasure, not forgetting to return the favor by stroking his shaft. Jack turned to the other nipple, favoring it with the same ministration and more.

"I can do _so much_ with my hands free, you know." He murmured against her breast.

"That's just the thing… Mmm… So much. _Not all_ pleasant."

Jack smirked. "I can still rip this off with my teeth."

"You can, but you won't. Not when there's a chance you'll treasure these."

She was right, of course, but Jack would never admit that. He just let her go and sat back, waiting.

"Oh, don't pout. Let's turn that frown upside down, hmm? Or rather…gaping open." And she lowered herself onto him slowly, savoring every inch of him that entered her, gasping at the sensation. Jack harmonized her with a groan of his own. "How's that?"

She was warm and wet. Her walls clenching and unclenching around him, driving him mad. She felt so good. Not that Jack would say it. "Mmm… Tighter than I expected considering…"

Elsa furrowed her brow. "We really need to do something about that mouth of yours."

She crashed her lips into his, connecting them on both ends. She began moving then, her hips grinding against his. They were so close together, tongue against tongue, chest against chest, hips against hips, yet without his arms to hold her, the sensation wasn't whole. It annoyed him so badly, and what irked him most was Elsa knew exactly what she was denying him. She was trying to drive a point. Take the deal or he would never feel fully satisfied, never fully felt all of _her_. Well, not that he needed to think about it now. He should be really focusing on what was happening.

Pushing the thought away, he began assisting her in her effort to achieve common goal: their spectacular finish. He bucked his hips against her, invading her deeper than before, grunting. If her moans were any indication, he was doing it right. They moved in sync now that they found their rhythm. Elsa broke their kiss, gasping both from pleasure and lack of air. Her lips were deliciously red, making her smirk doubly seductive. Her breasts were bouncing up and down with her effort, taunting him and his incapability to grab them with his hands.

"Silent… ah… suits you, Jack."

"No." Grunt. "it doesn't."

"Yeah, you're right… oh! It doesn't… So, let's make you scream."

She picked up her pace, a double-edged sword, really. Her moans became a series of 'ah'-s and her eyes rolled back into her skull. Not that Jack could laugh at her predicament. He was none the better (or in this case, worse). He could feel his member pulsating, ready to explode at any time. And it did. Just as soon as she found her release, he found his. Head thrown back, nails digging into his back, she let go, along with one high-pitched moan. Her walls tightened around him, grasping, squeezing, urging him to follow her into oblivion of pleasure, and he did. With a loud groan, he spilled everything inside her.

Elsa shuddered and slumped against him, catching her breath. For a second, Jack was about to complain, but thought better of it. Being the girl's own personal chair was the least he could do. After all, she had done most of the work.

"Think you can cut me loose now?" Jack murmured to her ear.

"Not yet…" She sighed and got up.

"What do you mean not yet? You want to go again?"

"No and yes. No, I don't want to go again. Yes, I want to go." Elsa picked up all her clothing and righted herself. She got dressed, tied her bun into place, smoothed out her clothing and stowed all the weapons she deemed necessary in her belt. She cocked her head and smirked at him. "Got a mark to kill, remember? And I can't have you breathing down my neck when I do the job."

Realization dawned on him and Jack began to thrash again. "You bitch! You motherless whore! You ungrateful disrespectful slut! Let. Me. Go!"

"I will, after I finish the job." Elsa put on a black coat, _Jack's_ black coat, the one he always used on a job. She also pulled down a mask that covered her head save her eyes. She approached the thrashing man and tipped up his chin. "You should use this time to think carefully about the deal, and learn some manners. Don't anyone ever teach you to never curse in front of a lady?" Jack snapped his teeth at her parting fingers. "Ooh, snappy. I'll see you later, Jack. Try not to hurt yourself." Waving, she exited the room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Jack still bound on a chair alone in the room.

"Bitch…" Jack grumbled.

…

Elsa observed the house of the target from without, crouched low in the darkness just across the street. It was a lavish house indeed, but very penetrable. Merchants don't usually have the luxury of household guard and what guard they have would be mercenaries. The thing about mercenary is they lack discipline and go where the gold flows. Both traits she could use to her advantage. The walls surrounding the abode was high, but climbable. She could see cracks among the bricks, wedges to place her footing. Overgrown vines crept up the inner wall, her makeshift ladder. Truly an easy job, almost a mockery. Her only challenge was to find her target and dispatched him quietly. She could almost feel the bulging sack of coins in her hands.

Elsa took a step forward, ready to make her first move when a pair of hands appeared from the darkness behind her. One arm made its way around her neck while the other held a dagger in front of her. Elsa bit back a shout and struggled against the hold. How the hell someone managed to creep behind her unnoticed?

Then came the familiar voice. "Hello, my obnoxious little cunt."

"Jack," she breathed, "you got out!"

"It's a hundred years too early for you if you think you can hold me against my will for so long, and another hundred years more to actually do it." Elsa pouted, but her expression softened when she saw the chafing around his wrists. Now, she felt bad. "Just a tip though, next time you tie someone up, don't leave a dozen knives lying around."

"I just wanted to see if you could free yourself."

"And I thought I'm the one handing out the tests around here. Guess I've been disillusioned."

"Are you going to kill me then?" There was a slight shiver in her voice.

"Lucky for you, I'm not." He let her go and Elsa retreated two steps back. "When I was cursing you in my head while I was cutting the bonds, your parting words got me thinking. Maybe I've been a bit too overbearing."

"A bit?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, fine, a little too much. I'm making a heartfelt confession here; you're already getting more than what I normally give. Don't demand anything anymore."

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, I'll trust you with this one. Get it done, Ice Queen. _Neatly_."

"Of course. And our deal, Jack?"

"One thing too much, Elsa. You're asking for one thing too much."

Jack stepped back into the darkness and then he was gone. Elsa pursed her lips, trying not to be too disappointed. The deal was off, that much was certain. She didn't play her cards well, but then again how well could she play it under the circumstance? She should be glad. At least she still walked away from his wrath fully intact and still breathing. And Jack had tasted what little she could do. There would be plenty of time to change his mind. Plenty of time to impress him, starting with doing the job perfectly.

She turned away and when she stepped out of the shadow, it wasn't 'Elsa' anymore. It was the Ice Queen making her grand debut.

* * *

 **And there you have it, by popular demand. Sorry this took awhile. I've been experiencing this dire situation called 'life' and it's doing one hell of a job kicking me in the ass. There's a period I'm unable to write due to some traumatizing experience. I got over it though, maybe, hopefully. ANYWAY**

 **Voting Time:**

 **1\. The day Jack found Elsa.**

 **2\. The day Elsa become a full-assassin**

 **Make your pick, make your choice. I'll be waiting, girls and boys.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Last Future of Embryo: Nasuverse? I'm not familiar with this term. And laughing is a good, I guess. Not what I expected, but good.**

 **PhoenixWolfGirl: those are some good dreams. I always like assassins stuff, or the darker side of any fantasy stories. That's why I'm such a sucker of the Gentleman Bastard series.**

 **MaravillaKatana: LOL! Thank you, I'll try to up and up the quality.**

 **Guest04: Aren't you the sweetest reviewer. Thank you for your kind words.**

 **Oh and I hope the thing with the throwing knives doesn't give anyone the hibbies jibbies. Like I said... Dark fantasy...**


	4. The Day Elsa Became An Assassin Part 1

Elsa leaned against the doorframe, eyes locked on the figure sitting before his small alchemy table. He wasn't doing anything. Hell, he wasn't even looking at the multitude apparatus littering the table. He was brooding, which was commonplace enough if it didn't take this long. Usually he would brood about Kozmotis, but today he didn't emit the aura of fury that indicated such thought. It couldn't be about his family. He would never have thought of them with her nearby. Ever since months ago, when she practically forced him to surrender to her, he'd been putting up more walls. Even her relentless pursuit hadn't managed to make a scratch on his defenses. Not that she was one to give up.

She approached him, hiking up her skirt to not make a single swishing sound, careful to tread lightly. Her steps didn't make a single creak on the floorboard. An impish grin adorned her face, her eyes hid a mischievous secret only she knew. She stood right behind him, arms up and counted to three internally. At the end of the count, she lunged and wrapped her arms around his neck. Much to his credit though, he didn't even flinch in surprise.

"What a disappointing reaction…" Elsa pouted. "How did you know I was coming?"

"You minded your steps well, but if you're going to breath down my neck that hard, might as well announce your presence." He untangled her arms from his neck, his message clear. Her gesture was unwelcomed.

"That's why I felt I've forgotten something." She circled the chair so she could see him properly. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much."

Elsa scoffed. "Jack, I think I've seen enough of you to know when something's in your mind."

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. It's none of your business." He spoke so coldly that Elsa was actually appalled. It wasn't the first time he rebuffed her, but most of the time he would be sarcastic or playful about it. Her suspicion grew. Whatever he was worrying over, it was nothing trivial. Pressing for answer though, was another matter entirely.

Elsa tried her best not to look dejected. "Well, if you're not telling, would you rather have something to eat then? I made your favorite."

"Not hungry."

"Would you rather have me, then?" Her voice dropped into a husky seductive tone that could reel even a eunuch. Charm was something Elsa never lacked of, although her teacher was strangely immune to it.

Jack scoffed at her attempt at seduction. "No," he said derisively. He stood up and grabbed his coat from the hanger, snubbing her entirely.

"Where are you going?"

"Thiana's."

That made her pout. "There's a woman here hale, young and healthy willing to be taken at any time of the day yet you still go to her? What does she have that I don't?"

"Wow… Someone is full of herself."

"I don't mean it that way." She crossed her arms defiantly. "You go to brothels, and when you don't want to spend the extra cash, Thiana. If any crotch's the same for you, why's mine any different?"

Jack didn't answer immediately. He straightened his jacket and twisted open the doorknob. Looking over his shoulder, he spoke, "Why don't you tell me when I get back?" With that he slammed the door behind him, leaving Elsa fuming to herself.

…

Over at Thiana's, it was dark and still. The only sound present was of creaking of the bed, a woman's moan and a man's groan. Together they intertwined harmoniously, composing a symphony of fornication. It began with a steady staccato, a slow polite rhythm, unhurried and constant. Then the pace picked up, reaching a passionate crescendo. Soon, they forgot all about the music and it became a mindless humping, trying to have more, to connect deeper. The climax came soon after, a tidal wave of pleasure so profound it sucked away all that was left of them.

The man slumped aside, careful not to press his weight on her. His breathing was labored and so was hers. She leaned her head on his stretched arm and giggled.

"That was great, Edmund." She draped an arm over his torso. "Do come by anytime and treat me to that."

"Yeah, you're not half-bad yerself."

"Why… 'Not half-bad'!" She sprang up, hands on her waist. "I had a mind to show you, mister!"

"What? You guys aren't done yet?"

The voice belonged to neither of them and that alarmed the couple. Thiana shuffled her discarded garments on the floor, searching for a weapon of any sort. Edmund sat up and reached to the bedside table, turning the knob of the lantern on it, making it illuminated the room. Standing before the bed was Jack, his face held a handful of emotions: mirth, revulsion, and a tinge of sadness were among them.

"What the fuck, mate?!" Edmund dragged the words to enunciate his displeasure. "How the fuck… When the fuck did you get in?!"

"Thankfully not long enough. Seriously, this sight will burn in my memory for a long time, and not in a good way. The door was locked so I came in through the window." Jack averted his eyes. "Would you cover your disgraceful little friend? It's pointing at me."

"Disgraceful! I'll show you disgraceful!" He shook his fist, but his other hand reached for the blanket anyway. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him." Thiana purred. "He's not the type to break in without a good reason or a good prank."

"Maybe the overgrown toddler just needs his mommy." Edmund spat.

"Stop it, kangaroo! You're instilling some disturbing mental images." Jack groaned. "Truly though, I have something important to tell you. And since both of you are here, it saves me the trip."

That caught their attention. A serious Jack usually had something worth listening to. He took a moment before speaking and when he did, it was apparent how painful it was for him. His mouth was leaden and every word he said was spoken with heavy heart. "Tomorrow I'm taking Elsa to see North." He gulped. "It's time for her to take the test."

If eyes could bulge out of their sockets, theirs would. Shock was clearly painted on their faces. All manner of speech left their tongue. Their bodies rigid and tense. Jack burst out laughing.

His laughter broke them out of their stupor. Edmund's expression turned into a frown while Thiana's shoulders relaxed considerably. "That wasn't very funny…" Thiana protested.

"You can say that again," Edmund chimed in. "How could you joke around about that? Even for a prank, it wasn't a good one."

"Who said I was joking around? I meant what I said. Your expressions weren't any less funny, though." Jack swiped away a tear from the corner of his eyes, which was odd since he didn't laugh _that_ hard. That was when the two realized the truth of the matter. His amusement was fake and his laughter hid fear.

"Jack…" Thiana's face scrunched up in pity, even Edmund's softened.

"You can't be serious, mate…"

"If I'm not, I wouldn't be waiting for you two to finish fucking each other before slipping through the window just to tell you this." All of his mirth had evaporated, leaving him an empty husk.

"You _are_ serious…"

"For someone who can mix all sorts of potent poison, you sound very much like a halfwit." Jack shook his head disapprovingly.

"Why you…" Edmund made an attempt at rebuttal, but Thiana cut in.

"Jack, think it through. It's much too soon. There's no need to rush this." And she would stammer half a hundred more excuses if Jack didn't help up his hand to stop her.

"She's ready, Thiana. More than that, she's brilliant. I haven't seen anyone who could kill so artfully since… well, me." Jack smirked although all with a good pair of eyes could see it was half-hearted.

"Still, you can deny it. Turn a blind eye. Make more observation…"

"Thiana, enough." Jack chastised her lightly. "I can't do it to her, you know that much. Not when I know her goal. Not when I know what she's been through. A kindred spirit, she and I, and I'll not deny her chance of vengeance."

"Then how 'bout yours, mate?" Edmund asked.

Jack shrugged as if it wasn't a big of deal, never mind how obvious it was. "Truthfully, after ten years since I ascended, I'm close to losing hope."

"So, that's it then?" Thiana said forlornly. "There's no changing your mind?"

"Yeah, sorry Thi…" Jack faced Edmund, giving a challenging smirk. "How about you, Rabbit? You've been awfully quiet. Anything you want to say?"

Edmund only shrugged. "Give me the credit for knowing you better than most. I have better chance moving mountains when you're being stubborn."

"Then let me thank you for saving our time." Jack circled the bed over to Thiana's side. He leaned down into her waiting arms. "You've been very kind to me ever since I was a mere apprentice. I never quite thank you."

She slapped his head lightly. "Don't speak as if it's all over. There's still hope." But even then, she hugged him tighter, and when she let him go, her eyes glimmered with unshed tears. Jack knew he ought to say something about keeping false hope, but decided not to ruin the moment. Let her hope for the both of them. Hopefully it'd be enough.

"Edmund…" Jack cocked his head at the gruff man.

Edmund shook his head solemnly. "Forgive me for not embracing you due to my current state of undress."

Jack would hear none of it though. He circled over once more and spread his arms with a coy grin spread across his face. "Might be your last chance, love?"

He pondered over this before finally letting out a resigned sigh. "Fine, c'mere." He beckoned.

Jack wrapped him in a bear hug, although due to the other man's size, it was more like he was the one hugging a bear. He wondered what he could say to him. Unlike with Thiana, sweet talking Edmund would be awkward and, not to mention, gross. It had to be done though, or he knew he'd regret it. "Despite our constant bickering…" His throat choked up and Jack had to gulp it down and start over or risk becoming a blubbering mess. "Despite of it all—and maybe because of it all—I thought of you as my closest kin."

"Likewise…" There was no mistaking the slight tremble in his voice. When they pulled apart both looked at everywhere but each other and a stagnant silent settled in.

"Would you stay, Jack?" Thiana broke in. "We can kick Edmund out. He won't mind."

"Hey…!" But his protest came off spiritless.

Jack shook his head. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could. And I should go now and deliver the happy news to my assassin-to-be."

"Have you go to North, yet?" asked Edmund.

Jack shook his head guiltily. "He'd take it worse and would try to stop me fiercer. I'd rather face an angry bear when I'm almost at my deathbed." He chuckled. "Well, you two enjoy the rest of your evening. Good night." Jack gave a small salute and went out through the same window he came in from, clambering to the roof.

He stood alone there with only the moon watching over him. Downstairs, he could hear a muffled sobbing. His heart clenched in his chest. He shook his head vigorously and rubbed away the tears from his eyes. He began his journey home.

Over at Thiana's house, it was still dark, but the silence no longer stayed. The couple no longer were making music. What left of the night was spent in tears, remembrance and…well, there was time for a final solemn music after all.

…

Jack returned to find his place thrashed. Well, that's probably an exaggeration. It was just his liquor cabinet and a few bottles strewn across the floor, some empty, some half-empty. The culprit was still there, nursing a bottle in her hand.

Elsa lay curled up like a cat on his bed wearing nothing but a red chemise that's doing a poor job concealing her figure. Her braid had come undone and her hair framed her face in loops and curls. Her chest rise and fell rhythmically and her eyes were closed. A rosy tinge decorated her face, enunciating the fade freckles across her nose, making her seemed in a perpetual state of blushing. At a glance, she looked like she was sleeping.

Jack approached her and tucked away stray hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and he snatched away his hand guiltily, as if caught doing something bad. Even in her alcohol-addled state, Elsa didn't miss that and smiled. "Hello, Jack. When did you return?"

"Just now…" he mumbled. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, you know… Sorrow-drinking. Got my heart broken by some ass." Elsa sat up and stretched. It was only with great effort Jack managed to tear his gaze away.

"Well, that'll teach you never to fall for an ass."

"Oh no no… I think he's becoming sweet on me. You'll see." She winked.

"Har har… You seriously want me to believe you binge-drinking because I went over to Thiana's?" Elsa shrugged. "Oh, how wonderfully sweet. I almost fall in love with you."

"Almost is never good enough for you, Jack. What should I do to make you actually _fall_ for me?"

Jack pointed at the floor. "Cleaning up this mess is a good place to start."

Elsa pursed her lips but got up anyway. "If doing my chores would get you to love me, you'd be dancing in my palms by now." She passed him by, tracing his jawline with one finger before moving on to do his bidding.

Jack followed her movements with his eyes. The swaying of her hips. Her bending down to pick up the bottles. It was as if she was sculpted to be a temptress. Then again, she was a trained courtesan. The best too, once upon a time. Perhaps what she's doing wasn't entirely without purpose.

Jack took off his coat and his shirt, all the while straining not to keep staring at her. He hung them on the coat hanger by the door and walked over to the bed. The last bottle she drank was still there, corked but more than half-full. He picked up the bottle, eyeing it in his hands. The bottle was made of crystal. Its pristine body showed clearly the amber liquid remaining inside. There was a broken seal on one side of the cork and rim. He turned it round and round, as if willing it to be something else entirely. Then with shaky voice he asked. "Elsa… tell me you didn't get this bottle from the box in the corner of the cabinet."

"Why, Jack, that's exactly where I got it from."

Jack dropped himself on the bed and laughed airily. "Elsa, this bottle cost me equal to twenty marks…" He ought to be angry, wanted to, but found himself incapable.

"Well, I must say… Should I throw away all these empty ones?" She waited for Jack to grumble his acquiescence before continuing. "I must say you've been robbed. It tasted like absolute piss. Try it for yourself." She set aside all the empty bottles and began rearranging the half-empty ones back to where it belonged.

Jack turned the bottle, wondering if he should. Then again, the seal was already broken. He uncorked it and took a deep swig. Elsa was right. It tasted like a glorified piss. Helluva expensive piss. But he swallowed a large gulp anyway because the draught cost half of his entire income. "Remind me to sample all sort of shit before buying anything."

"Why did you buy it in the first place anyway?" she asked. "Seems like a fool's purchase if you ask me."

"Impulse, prestige, bad judgement, but mostly bad judgement."

"Maybe you're supposed to mix it with something else to make it taste better?" She tried consoling him.

"Mix strawberry juice and piss and you'd get strawberry flavored piss." Jack corked the bottle and threw himself on the bed.

"Still somewhat better than just piss?" She cocked her head inquiringly while closing the liquor cabinet.

"Still fucking piss…"

"Ugh… would you not curse? You know I hate that." She sauntered over to him and nestled herself by the crook of his armpit.

Jack looked down at her, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what?" She rested her chin on his chest and met his gaze. "I cleaned up properly. I should be rewarded."

"The mess _you_ created? Besides, you drank my bottle of piss. That's reward enough for you." He shrugged away from her and leaned on his side.

Pouting, she took the bottle from him and took a swig. "If you like this so much, I'll take more jobs until you can buy another bottle."

That reminded him he had something to say to her. All the talking about piss made him forgot. "You won't be taking any more jobs under my name."

"What's that?"

Jack sat up and Elsa followed, curious. "Are you sober enough? I assume you are since you can hold proper conversation. I need you to register what I'll say."

"Oh, please. I can even wrestle you and win if I want to."

"That sounds like you're completely drunk…" He narrowed his eye suspiciously.

Elsa chuckled. "Alright, I might not win. Still would put up a good fight though."

"Fine then. Tomorrow we're going to see North…"

"We always see North. What makes tomorrow so special?"

"Let me finish… Tomorrow, you'll be earning your own name."

Her eyes widened. The bottle slipped away from her fingers. Thankfully, the crystal was hard enough so it didn't drop with a loud crashing sound and a dull thud instead. She had it corked too so it didn't spill all over the place. "Jack… you don't mean…?"

"You're taking the test. And since you've drunk the congratulatory drink I saved for you, you better aced it." With that, Jack rolled to his side and dozed off—or rather tried to—leaving Elsa stunned and bewildered, unmoving.

…

There's an upside and downside to her night of drinking. On the upside, she managed to sleep. Considering the news Jack suddenly brought, she was certain she would not get a wink of it without. On the downside, the vicious hangover she was experiencing would probably jeopardize her attempt at any sort of test. She couldn't even guarantee she could move out of the bed. Still lying down, she wondered if she could muster the strength and courage to tell her master that she would like to postpone the test very much without infuriating him.

Just as she was thinking of what to say, Jack popped into her line of sight. He was already dressed and ready to go. He held a vial in one hand that he offered to her. "For your hangover," he said.

She took it from him and emptied it in one gulp. It tasted brackish and bitter, but he wasn't lying. Her head was somewhat clearer, although the constant buzzing would take some time to cease bothering her. "Jack, I don't think—"

"Yes, you can," Jack cut her off, "and you will. Relax. I can't say much about the test, but you're allowed to take as much time as you need. We still have to see North though, so stand up and clean yourself up." He took her hands and helped her stand to her feet.

He pushed her back and led her to a tub full of warm water. He stripped her off of her chemise as if he normally did it and practically forced her into the tub. He proceeded to scrub her thoroughly. And though she was mildly surprised and oddly pleased by the treatment, she couldn't help but feel something was off.

Jack was often mean, mostly sarcastic. He was never outright kind. Never in a lifetime she expected him to bend to her will, let alone _served_ her. It was as if something had changed in him. His touch was polite, never lingered on one place longer than appropriate. She caught him sneaking glances at her breasts even though most of them were underneath the water. Jack had never done that before. No matter how many times she tried, she had never gotten him to look at her. Now, he actually _saw_ her, as if for the first time. Not in a lustful kind of way, but studiously like a sculpture planning his mold. She couldn't help but feel more naked than she was, if that's even possible.

"Is this part of the test, Jack?" she asked. Jack had moved to scrub off the grimes from between her toes. She took that chance to lower herself deeper under the water.

"No," he answered simply.

"Then why…?"

"An apprentice of mine should look her best facing the test." He lifted his face to look at her. "I don't think after last night you can do this by yourself."

"That's not true…" she said bashfully.

Jack shrugged. "Perhaps. And perhaps I'm doing it entirely for my own selfish reason. Life is full of such wonder, is it not?" Then he grinned an honest grin she hadn't seen in a long time. In an instant, she decided to do everything to preserve his good mood, even if it meant missing the perfectly good opportunity to make her advances.

"What's the test like?"

"You'll see." Jack continued scrubbing her feet. "I'm not allowed to say anything about it."

"Are you allowed to say how you _feel_ about it?"

"Maybe."

"Is it hard?"

"Depends on the person who takes it?"

"And if the person is me?"

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

"Will there be a ritual like the one we did when you took me in as your apprentice?"

"That's 'something' about the test. I can't say anything." He looked at her once more and winked. "I'll let this slip for free though, there's something like that."

"You're being purposely vague, aren't you?"

Jack threw her a coy smirk. She pretended to pout but her heart was jumping with joy.

"Are you in a good mood because you're happy to be rid of me?" She meant for it to be a playful pouty remark. She didn't expect that Jack would take it seriously. Now that she repeated the question to herself, she didn't know what sort of answer she expected from that question. Hearing it herself made her uncertain what sort of answer she wanted to hear. No, I want you to stay apprenticed forever? Yes, you're finally free to spread your wings? Yes, I'm finally rid of a nuisance?

Jack was as distraught as she expected. He paused from what he was doing and seemed to ponder. Then he continued to scrub her along the length of her legs as if the question was never asked. His cheery mood was definitely gone down a level though. She berated herself mentally for it. Then she realized even before his action was listless, almost ritualistic. His smile had a touch of somberness in it and now that somberness surfaced. Perhaps she had been reading the situation wrongly, lulled by his sudden kindness. "Are you alright, Jack?" she asked.

It seemed she was on a streak of wrong questions and she just hit the jackpot. Jack dropped the brush into the tub and stood up. His expression was unreadable. "Can you finish up by yourself? I have to prepare something."

"…alright…" She didn't bother to hide her disappointment.

A moment later, the door closed behind her and she was left by her lonesome. She picked up the brush and scrubbed all the part Jack hadn't managed to reach. All the while, she tried to understand her master state of mind. There was no denying there was something about the test that made him so despondent, but there was nothing from his vague answers that could help connect the dots. She decided it was a waste of time to think about it further when she was going to find out anyway.

All pink and clean, she got out of the tub and dried herself. She began walking towards the chest containing her all her clothes when she found a set clothing had been laid out on top of it. It had a beige sleeveless shirt matched with white skin-tight leggings and a pair of black boots. What caught her eyes the most was the navy-blue coat folded neatly right beside it. She turned it inside out and, as expected, she found numerous clever stitching made to conceal weapons and other assortments. It was brand new and expensive, she knew. Jack's black coat was just like it and he couldn't stop bragging about the tailor who made it. Elsa was envious of it. Now she had one of her own.

She donned everything and was pleased when they proved to be a perfect fit. She was admiring the outfit before a mirror when Jack came back. He brought a leather satchel with him and a purse of coins. She spun in place to show off her new outfit and faced him, beaming like a child. "What do you think?"

Jack scoffed. "What do you mean what I think? _I_ picked them out. Of course I know they'd look good." He shook his head and set down the items he was holding on a nearby table. He went to the weapon rack and picked out a belt with a pair of stilettos. He put it around her under the coat. He also chose a dozen throwing daggers and a selection of vials from the alchemy cupboard—both poisons and curatives alike—and tested her on the properties and effect before tucking them inside her coat. When he was satisfied stuffing her like one dangerous doll, he gave her the satchel and purse. Inside the satchel was provision enough for a week and the purse contained enough coin to last her through the month.

Stepping back, he studied her and mumbled to himself, as if trying to see what else he could make her bring. "I think you're as ready as I can make you to be," he spoke. "Can you think of anything else that might help you? You better take it now because you won't be returning here until after the test."

She checked herself in the mirror. She looked deadly enough without additional anything. There was one thing that can help though. "A good luck kiss?" she cocked her head. "I think I'll fare better with it." She was jesting of course. Like Jack would kiss her out of his own accord. True enough his eyes turned gloomy after she mentioned it. Next thing she knew, she'd be chided for not taking things seriously.

So, when instead of a scolding, he found his lips pressed against her, she almost jumped. His fingers slipped behind her head, pushing her deeper into the kiss. Elsa wasn't one to waste a chance though. She only took a second to contain her surprise before reciprocating his effort. She didn't know how long they tangled in a battle over domination, but she knew it took long enough to leave both of them breathless when they broke apart.

"Jack…" she stammered. She wanted to say something, but words left her mind somewhere in the middle of that scorching kiss.

"Anything else?" Jack asked nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal. As if it meant nothing.

The sound of shattering of her heart was only covered by the welling fury. "No! You don't kiss like that and acted like nothing happened. I don't care if you say you're only complying my wishes. There was _something_ there!"

"And that _something_ can wait until after you finished the test."

As easily as that, he shrugged away her fury like an old abandoned cloak. He was willing to talk about the state of their relationship. It was a step forward. She sighed, all her anger escaped her with her exhalation. "Alright. After the test. Promise?"

Jack didn't answer immediately. He closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. "Promise. Can we go now?"

"Lead the way, master." She curtsied playfully.

…

North's tavern was empty when they arrived which was unsurprising since it was still so early in the morning. The patron himself was sitting behind the bar, commencing his own drinking session with a tankard in one hand and an open bottle—apple cider judging by the smell wafting in the air—in the other. He greeted them warmly when he saw them came in. "Ah! My infamous duo! Here to take job?"

Jack returned his war smile, but Elsa offered nothing but her stoniness, as she offered everyone aside the man who had saved her that fateful night. "We're not here for a job." Jack answered.

"Meal then? I got stuffed capon just finished roasting and mashed potatoes, and this fine apple cider you're welcome to help me finish."

"Maybe later…" Jack shuffled on his feet. "Elsa's here to take the test."

The tankard and bottle dropped from his hands along with his jaws. "No…" So shocked he was it came out more of a noise than a word.

"Do you want a moment to talk to me alone, North?" Jack offered.

"Yes… yes, I think I do…" North fumbled to his feet. He glanced at the mess he made, hesitated whether he should clean it up first, but then shook his head and decided to talk to Jack first. "One moment please, Elsa. Just wait there for a while."

She gave him an imperceptible nod that she wasn't even sure the burly man saw. North took Jack to the kitchen. Elsa saw no point in standing while she waited so she sat on the nearest chair and opened the leather satchel. She took out a wedge of cheese wrapped in foil and several small loaves of shortbread, and began nibbling on them. They took quite some time and yells could be heard from behind the door. Elsa tried to eavesdrop but between the raised voice, the conversation was too incorrigible.

She was halfway through the cheese when they emerged from the kitchen. North looked defeated, his eyes stained with traces of tears, his face red with emotion. He seemed even more rattled than before. While Jack stood with solemn resolution, the kind you can see on a storm-beaten rock. They wouldn't look at each other thereafter. North went back behind the bar and Jack walked toward her.

North's eyes fell on Elsa and he sighed. He wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt and cleared his throat. "Elsa, attend me."

She stood and repacked her satchel unhurriedly. If this was transgression of any sort, North didn't say anything about it. She took deliberate steps and stood at attention before him. Jack moved to stand behind her some feet away.

"You have come to earn name." North began. "To be a person of your own. Shadow no more. You come to prove worth and to prove worth you must bring me three things." North reached under the bar and produced three vials which he laid out on the bar. "One, your blood as mark of commitment, freely given." He pushed one vial toward her. "Two, as measure of skill, blood of mark, dropped and proven." He pushed another vial. He paused at the third, hesitating, not wanting to continue. The pause spanned three breaths and was broken not by him.

"And the third, North," Jack chimed.

North swallowed and when he spoke, his voice quivered. "And three, to sever ties… blood of your master… shed and taken…"

Whatever North said afterward was lost to the background. Her head whipped back at a breakneck speed, her eyes searching and locked on Jack. Suddenly, everything pieced together. Jack's brooding, his resignation, his out of character kindness, _their kiss_. What was it he said? _"I'm doing it entirely for my own selfish reason."_ Her stomach took a sickening lurch and the expression on Jack's face—the resignation of man who's about to die—only confirmed everything.

There's no such thing as 'after the test'.

* * *

 **Welp... Ended up making half an arc... Didn't expect that at all. Sorry for the MIA. Life has been hectic, I had to _steal_ some time to even be able to write. So, no voting this time for the other half of the arc and probably the END of this story (so I can return my focus on TSK). Expect the next chapter in four months time *run away***

 **Review Reply:**

 **alvinandbrittany4ever: you got outvoted, sorry :(**

 **Dor: was that sexy enough?**

 **Strike Faster than Starlight: well, that's pretty confusing... excuse me while I untangle my head.**

 **Guest: not at all! probably just means we just have to see a psychiatrist or something lol. just kidding.**


	5. The Day Elsa Became An Assassin Part 2

Jack brought Elsa to North's basement afterward. She let him lead her like cow to slaughter, silent and soulless. He pretended not to notice. He didn't want to start sympathizing with her. Not now.

"Now is the time for question," he said. "Ask away."

As soon as the words left his lips, color burst in his vision. Jack didn't know which hurt more, the stinging burn across his cheek or the harsh ringing in his ear. Elsa had just delivered the mother of all slaps. It was a slap worth writing story of. Not only it was all sorts of painful, it also made you feel you deserve it. It shocked him enough that he was stunned for a split second before his hand reached for his cheek.

His hand lashed out even before the rage fully took him. His fingers closed around her throat like a vice. Elsa's breath hitched. She clawed at his hand, struggling for freedom. "That's the last time you'd do that…" Jack spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

Yet Elsa refused to be cowed, her own rage wasn't paled. Finding her composure, she landed a kick at his waist, knocking the wind out of him. His grip faltered and she took that chance to broke free and barreled down on him. Her hands curled into a pair of fists and she pummeled at him.

"You lied to me!" She spat. Angry tears poured down from her eyes. "You said we'd talk! You promised! YOU PROMISED!"

Jack didn't let her continue throwing her tantrum. He grabbed her manic fists and threw her to the side. He pinned her down with his weight and locked her wrists above her head. "I do _not_ lie!" He spat to her face. "I merely said we'll talk after the test. Whether you'd be talking to my tombstone or me to yours is another matter entirely."

"Is this your answer Jack…?" Her voice turned into a shrill sobbing. "That you prefer I kill you first before ever considering a relationship with me…"

Truth be told, it had never crossed his mind, but it was convenient that she drew that conclusion. Perhaps it could be a catalyst to motivate her. "Yes," he answered.

And then she wailed. A sound so heartbreaking, he felt his heart broke with hers—or it had broken a long time ago but he just noticed it then. His anger subsided and he got up, letting her go. She didn't stand up immediately though. She covered her face with her arms and cried her heart out. The sight of it was so miserable that Jack had to look away.

"You are _cruel_ , Jack Frost!" Elsa sobbed. "I love you! I always have! I gave you everything! Never less! Is this what I get in return? A license to kill?"

"You are eligible to be an assassin. You can have your revenge. What more do you want?"

"Your heart, Jack. Only that!"

"Well, you'll have to carve it out of my corpse then, dear." Jack said lightly.

The way he said it made her snap. Elsa got up, her hand curled into a fist, flying another punch, but it was a clumsy assault and Jack easily sidestepped away. She crumpled back to the ground, kneeling. Her shoulders racked as she wept anew.

"I'm not doing the test…" Her voice was airy and defeated. "I don't want to be an assassin."

"You can't escape this one. It's either you finish it or die trying."

"Then kill me, Jack." She turned toward him. She stared right through his eyes with her tearful ones. "If it's so easy for you, then kill me."

Never before had she seen a face scrunched up into contempt and disgust so fast. "And here I thought you were made of sterner stuff," he spoke with such disdain. If Elsa thought she felt hurt before, she was wrong. Jack looking at her with disappointment rippled fear and guilt like she never knew she could feel. "I took you in thinking you would surpass me. I had faith you would be a legend among us. Turns out you're nothing more than a spoiled mewling brat."

And he turned away from her. Walked away from her like she was an unwanted pup. "Jack!" She called out to him, "Jack! Don't walk out on me!" But her words might as well be wind, her pleas the air.

"A week, Elsa," he said while holding the door ajar. "You're supposed to take your time, but you prove you lack the conviction. So, I'll set a time limit for you. If you do not come for me in a week time, I'll hunt you down. One of us will die. It's up to you to choose who."

The door slammed closed before her. She was alone.

…

Jack leaned against the doorframe, looking forlorn. He heard the muffled sobs behind the door and steeled himself against it. Her cries tore him up, but he had sworn he would not be weak. Not now. For her sake. North watched him from afar, wondering when's the best time to break the silence. He had heard it all and couldn't help but despaired along with them.

"You speak many lies back there, Jack," said North.

"Only necessary ones…"

"Come, sit." North beckoned. "You could use drink."

Jack shrugged. "I guess I could." He took the stool right across North as the other man busied himself behind the bar. He passed him a steaming mug that smelled much like cinnamon and cream. Jack's lips curled into a small smile. "Isn't it past the season for eggnog?"

"There is no such thing as 'not eggnog season'." North stared at him as if daring him to challenge his statement.

"I'm not going to argue with you about that." Jack took a small sip. He must confess it helped cheered his mood, albeit a little bit. Silence settled in and Jack couldn't help but reminiscence the time when it had been him who had to take the test. "Was it hard for you? When you have to kill your master?"

"It was not as hard as I expect to be. My master was old, Jack. His time was up and he knew it."

"It wasn't hard for me too. I wonder why…?"

"Any assassin in right mind would take apprentice when they are old and have nothing left to look forward. When clinking of gold and spilling of blood no longer give delight. When bodies no longer move as command."

Jack chuckled. "You have no subtlety, my friend. If you wish to insult me, insult me openly."

"Look at my belly! My time for subtlety has passed and still I have taken no one as apprentice. Taking apprentice means preparing for death. Everyone knows that. You taking apprentice at such young age already explains your stupidity."

"Now you're just being mean."

"Am I? Or are you just being sensitive wuss?"

North's eyes crinkled with mirth and Jack laughed. "Oh, I'm going to miss our banter so much. I don't understand how someone in our line of work could be so downright jolly."

Before North could answer, the door to the basement slammed open. Elsa emerged, cheeks still red and puffy, and clearly stained with tears. She glanced at the two men, especially at Jack. New tears beaded in her eyes and she stormed off, hiding her face.

"She misunderstood your intention," said North when Elsa had gone.

"It is by design." Jack took another sip. The eggnog somehow become tasteless on his tongue.

"But, Jack, you—"

"Not another word, North." Although he sounded calm, his eyes were glaring murder.

North sighed. "Can you really kill her when time comes?"

"Of course. We must uphold our tradition, mustn't we? I have to fight her fair and square. If she beats me, then she is qualified to be an assassin in her own right. If not, well, dust to dust."

"I did not ask 'will you'. I asked 'can you?'"

"North, I'm one of the best assassins in your arsenal. If I can't take her on, who else can? Speaking of which, I must go and make my own preparation. Thank you for the drink, North." Jack slid down from the stool and pressed a couple of copper coins on the bar. "I'll see you around."

"You still avoid question, Jack."

"Goodbye, North."

Jack's voice held finality. He left the tavern and the sad-looking owner to blend with the bustling street crowd. But Jack knew North spoke the truth. He was avoiding the question. Hell, how could he answer something he himself didn't know the answer to?

…

Esmeralda had gone through the worst life could offer. She had been born a gypsy in the height of time when hunting their kind had been a pastime for the well-off. She was an orphan almost as soon as she exited the womb. Only by an act of miracle she managed to survive, although only to be taken from the streets and thrown into the world of prostitution when she was just able to walk. Now, she was a 'mother' of such establishment, taking care of young and desperate girls who had nowhere else to turn to.

It was far from the noblest profession, but despite of it and her bleak past, Esmeralda tried to help her girls as best as she could. In her brothel, they were not to be treated as whores. They had right to refuse customer and wouldn't be blamed if the need should come they had to defend themselves. They were trained as a proper courtesan one would pay handsomely to spend a night with. And if a girl wished to fly from the nest for whatever reason, either be someone else's mistress or follow another path of her own, Esmeralda would throw a parting feast. As a result, the girls loved her as fiercely as she loved them.

So, when there was a knock on the door of her brothel in the middle of the night and she was greeted by a tear-stained Elsa—who had been her least expressive and most dignified girl in the past—her heart broke.

"Elsa…? What…" Esmeralda stammered.

"Mother, can I stay here for a while?" she asked tearfully.

"Of course, child… Of course…" She wrapped her in her arms and ushered her in. Elsa however, refused to move.

"No, don't let anyone see me like this… please…"

"Elsa, child, no one would judge…"

"Please…" Elsa asked earnestly, clutching at Esmeralda's purple dress. "I don't want there to be talk of me returning in a state of wreck."

"Alright," she conceded, "shall we circle the house and go through the back door then?"

Elsa nodded. Esmeralda closed the door behind her and led Elsa around the establishment. She opened the door to the kitchen. The stove had been extinguished, but judging from the smell that greeted them, there had been quite a spread. Its lone maker was Quasimodo, a big man with a hunched back and walking trouble, but very crafty with his hands. And though he had a grotesque appearance, his heart worth ten men combined. He was carving a piece of wood when the two ladies popped in.

"Mer!" Quasi jumped in surprise, the wood and carving knife clattered to the floor. "What are you doing snooping around like that? If you want something to eat, just ring the bell!"

"I'm not here for food, Quasi," Esmeralda smiled kindly, "I have a guest that rather not go through the front door."

"Guest? Hey… isn't that Elsa?"

"Good evening, Quasi," Elsa greeted him.

"Why, Elsie! Look how much you've grown!" Quasi barreled toward them and wrapped Elsa in a hug before effortlessly lifting her up to behold her like she weighted nothing.

"It's only been a few years. I couldn't have grown that much." Elsa chuckled at him.

"Nonsense! You've definitely become more beautiful." He put her down gently and lifted her chin with one bulky finger. His expression turned forlorn. "But you seem sadder. Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, Quasi." She patted his hand reassuringly. "Please don't tell anyone yet that I'm here. I don't want the girls flocking around me for now."

"If you say so. I'll leave you two girls to your business then. Do you want me to make anything for you? I can get the stove going again."

"No, no. I've eaten. Thank you."

"If you'll excuse us, Quasi. Let's go, Elsa." Esmeralda draped her arm over Elsa's shoulder and took her upstairs to her room.

Esmeralda's private chamber was just like how it had been when Elsa left. There was a poster bed in the middle of the room on top of a red circle rug. A large wardrobe on one side, a trunk beside it. A liquor cabinet beside a desk with complete writing set and a tea set on top of a small table. The room smelled of jasmine and lavender. Just like her.

"Sit on the bed, dear. Do you want me to take your coat?" asked Esmeralda.

"No!" Elsa said, surprised that her response came out more defensive than she anticipated. She found herself wrapping the coat tighter about her form. "I'd like to keep it on, please. I'll stand if I have to."

Esmeralda waved her hand. "Then you must sit all the same. Soiled sheets can be changed. Would you have some tea?"

"Do you have anything stronger?"

"Do I?" Esmeralda smirked and procured a bottle from the cabinet. "Why don't you tell me?" She waved the bottle with a childlike glee. The liquid inside had a brownish tinge and when she opened it, the scent of spice and ginger was overwhelming. It was one of the harshest and strongest drink there is; sure to scald one's throat and gives heavy hangover the next morning.

Esmeralda brought it and a couple of small cups. She moved toward her with a grace of a dancer that she had always possessed. She gave Elsa one cup and filled it to the brim. Elsa thanked her and downed it in one gulp. She could feel the effect immediately. It blazed a path down her throat and up her brain. It was perfect.

"Oh, that was just right. Do keep it flowing," said Elsa.

Esmeralda smiled and refilled her cup while taking a sip from her own. "So, what's going on with you? I remembered you left to be that slimy duke's mistress. What was his name again? Weasel… Washer…"

"Weselton. Duke Weselton." Elsa corrected. "He's dead anyhow."

"So, I've heard. And the mistress was accused of murder. I was frightened for you, but a year passed and you've yet to be caught. I thought you took passage to somewhere across the sea." Esmeralda paused, not quite wanting to ask yet she must. "Did you really do it?"

"Yes," Elsa admitted too easily.

"Why?"

"It was personal, a grudge long harbored even before I ended up in your care. But it is not because of him I am here."

"I figured as much. If it was that, you'd be here long ago. So, what _did_ bring you here?"

Elsa fiddled with her cup, unable to answer. She knew she was bound by oath not to breathe a word about the league of assassin, and like it or not she was still one. Half-truths, then. Elsa took a deep swig for her nerve. "I met someone afterward. He took me in. Cared for me in his own eccentric way. In return I… Well…"

"You love him?" Esmeralda finished for her.

Elsa nodded. "Ever since my family, _my life_ , was taken for me, my world seemed to be fleeting by in a phase. Like I went through everything looking through someone else's eyes." Elsa sighed. "Everything seemed bleak, colorless and fake. Even when I murdered the Duke, I felt nothing.

"Then he entered my life and suddenly… the world seemed vivid once more. Food no longer tasted bland. My mind and body was my own again. I fell for him then. Obsessed perhaps. I thought he'd feel the same way, that only age and the fact I was depending on him were what holding him back. That someday I could convince him otherwise…" A fresh tear rolled down her cheek without her even realizing it. "This morning he made his feelings quite clear. He'd rather die than have me."

"Oh, my poor girl." Esmeralda enveloped her in her arms. Elsa buried herself in the comfort of her bosom. "If he can't accept you, then he's not worth it."

Elsa shook her head. "That's the problem, mother. He's worth all that and more…"

"Elsa, you're beautiful, intelligent. You have the grace of a noble, the pride of a queen. You can't sell yourself short."

"You don't understand. Without him there's a lot I wouldn't be. For starters, I wouldn't be alive."

Esmeralda didn't have anything to counter that, so she just hugged her tighter hoping it would squeeze out all her pain away. "You've been with him for the past year, huh?" Elsa nodded. "I'm guessing the coat was from him?"

Elsa let out a small laughter. "I can't believe how much of an open book I am now."

"Hmm… I don't think that's a bad change. Would you point him out to me if he's ever in the premise? I'd like to thank him and give him a good round punch."

She chuckled. "Sure. That is if I don't get him first." Elsa sighed and detangled from her arms. "Thank you, mother. You've made this bearable."

"Anything for my girls. What say you we race to finish this bottle while you rant about him all to your heart's content?"

"God, yes! Why, you wouldn't believe what he did just the other day…"

And so, the remainder of the night was lost in reminiscent and jeers and scoffs. Only when their heads were buzzing from the alcohol and their speech slurred did they call an end to their futile attempt to drain the bottle empty. Elsa fell asleep in Esmeralda's arms and for that one magical moment, she forgot she had a grim mission ahead of her.

…

"Elsa…"

"Hmm?" Elsa rolled on the bed. She opened her bleary eyes. There was once more a blacksmith pounding on an anvil inside her head. Hangover for two days in a row was a new record for her. From her hazy vision, she saw Esmeralda up and ready. Garbed as fit as the owner of one of the classiest brothel there was. "How are you fine after that drink?"

"You underestimate me, child. I need to run the shop now, but you sleep as long you like."

"No, I'm alright. Just give me a minute and I'll help out."

"You don't have to entertain guests anymore. You're a free bird."

"I know, but I want to. I need the distraction."

"If you say so. You can use my clothes if you need a change. Quasi prepared breakfast for you so eat before you join us."

"Alright, thank you, mother."

Elsa deliberated getting up even after Esmeralda stepped out of the room. She didn't really want her old job back, but she didn't want to impose on Esmeralda without giving anything in return. It wasn't out of kindness or anything. She just hated being a deadweight.

She shrugged out of her coat reluctantly, taking one last long look at it. It would be awhile before she donned it again. She checked all the small things stuffed inside it and found all were unbroken. She arranged the items neatly on top of the coat before wrapping it into a bundle. She wouldn't be using them for a long time, she knew, but she wanted to keep it safe all the same. It was the last thing given by Jack after all. She slipped the bundle under the bed with a great sense of dread.

Sighing, Elsa walked over to the wardrobe and began shifting through attires. Esmeralda had extensive assortments of garments all made with the finest fabric and choicest cut. Elsa picked the simplest among these, a burgundy dress lined with silver embroidery with slits alongside the sleeves and the skirt. It had a deep collar and bodice that would show ample amount of her breasts. Unsurprising.

She put it on and checked herself on the mirror. It was beautiful and fit her well, but she didn't find it pleasing. She couldn't feel the same exuberance she had felt when she wore the clothes given by Jack, despite the fact that the dress was more well-suited for her. Unlike before, she felt like a sham.

Well, not like her feelings matter.

"Why so glum? You look ravishing."

The familiar voice made her head whipped so fast that she might break her neck. There, sitting casually on the bed was the first and last man she wanted to see.

"Jack…" Her voice was shrill and airy. She didn't realize how much she missed him even if it had only been a day. She didn't know what to feel. Joy, excitement, sadness, fear, all whirling like a gyre under the roof of her head in a dizzying speed.

"Can't believe you'd actually skip town."

"How did you—"

"'Find me?'" He finished for her. "The trail you blaze reeked of disappointment. I just had to follow it and it led me straight to you."

And reality came crashing down like the fat bitch it is. Of course, he didn't come _for_ her. "Are you here to kill me?" she asked carefully.

"No, not yet. I promised I'd give you a week to get your shit together."

"I'll never kill you, Jack, so don't waste your time and get the job done already."

If he heard her, he didn't show it. He didn't even deign her a response. Instead, he strutted over the liquor cabinet with curiosity. "So, this place belongs to your brothel mother, huh? The one that took you in when you had been nothing but a fallen noble turned street rat." He uncorked one bottle, sniffed the content and, with a dissatisfied grunt, recorked and placed it back where it belonged. This process he repeated several times until his finger touched a box made of a familiar grain. "Look, she has the same bottle of piss I did. Business must be bustling." He left it alone and closed the cabinet.

His eyes fell on the breakfast tray. From it, he plucked a single grape and popped it in his mouth. He then scanned the room, knocking on walls, opening wardrobe, trove and shelves. It was a bizarre series of action that Elsa couldn't begin to comprehend. She was rooted where she was with her eyes following him.

Then, he gazed back at her and stood motionless as if waiting. When Elsa made no move, Jack shook his head. "I just gave you ample opportunity to strike me yet you gawked like a halfwit." He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You're not who I thought you were. You're a sack full of bullshit wrapped in a pretty dress."

"What…?"

"Cold." He took a step toward her "Intelligent." Another step. "Ruthless. Impassive. Stoic?" His every word followed by a single step until he was so close in front of her. His gaze penetrated through her head, judging her. "The apprentice I took in was everything I mentioned and more. The girl before me now is nothing but a sham and a liar."

"I am not… 'Liar'?"

"You keep saying 'I have no one but you', 'You are the most precious to me', but truly now, don't you love your brothel mother more?"

"That's not true! I wasn't lying…"

"Then why are you here, pray tell?" He lifted her chin so that she couldn't avert her gaze. "If you're not seeking her comfort, why are you here?"

"Because I can't stand it, Jack! The way you're looking at me right now. Full of disappointment and disapproval. How can I stay?!"

Jack smirked. He traced the line of her jawbone lovingly, but the single word he uttered cut her more deeply than any tragedies she had experienced in her life. "Bull. Crap."

"Jack…" She stopped herself from speaking any further, noticing the breaking in her own voice.

"You're just afraid to face me. Afraid of what destiny has prepared for you once you succeeded me. So, you ran back to what was familiar."

"I'm afraid of a future without you! Why won't you see that?!"

"Still spouting lies… How manipulative could you be?"

"How can you say that?"

"It's alright, Elsa. I know what you need: a little bit of motivation to bring out the killer in you. I have to make you come after me like you did Weselton." Jack draped his arms over her shoulders, but didn't quite pull her in his embrace. He leaned to her ear and whispered. "Everyone has enemy, especially if you're successful. A slighted noble. A psychotic obsessive ex-lover. Or… a jealous business rival. I believe if I dig deep enough, I'll find that commission paper with the name 'Esmeralda' on top of it."

Jack smiled. A smile so cold it froze her. He planted a kiss on her forehead and walked away. With his back against her, he spoke. "Six days left, Elsa. Don't forget no matter where you go or how far, I'm just a step behind you."

And then he slipped out the window and disappeared. Only then Elsa felt her limbs were once more her own. She touched the place where he had kissed her. She wondered if the whole episode was nothing but a dream.

The door creaked open half an hour later. Esmeralda's head popped out behind the open door. She glided inside and closed the door behind her

"I was wondering what took you so long. You're not even ready yet."

"No, I _was_ ready, but…" Elsa glanced at the dress tossed haphazardly on the bed. She had donned her previous attire, redid her braid and looked much like she did the previous night. It'd be hard to explain what transpired so she just shook her head. "Never mind. Look, mother, something came up and I'll have to leave. But I'll be back soon, so would you leave the window open for me?"

"The window? You can always use the back door, you know."

"I might come back at odd hours and I don't want to spook Quasi. I can't explain right now and it's really urgent, but I promise I'll be back."

"Alright then. Are you leaving through the window too?"

"Yes. Does anybody know I'm here yet? Other than Quasi?"

"Not a soul."

"Good. I'll see you later, mother."

"Be careful!"

Elsa nodded and slipped quietly out the window. It was still noon and a lot of people were around. Luckily, nobody looked up. She climbed up to the roof, jumped a few houses and made her descent in an inconspicuous back alley. She began racing through the street, hopefully just in time before Jack arrived at North's.

…

"North, are you in?" Elsa slipped inside North's unusually dark tavern. Only the light emitting from a small lantern on the bar illuminated that one section. The owner's head bobbed up from under the bar to see who was calling him.

"Elsa? I heard you skipped town." A statement. He knew for sure she did. Nothing happened in this town without North knowing.

"I have business to take care of. My vials… I left them here. Do you have it?" Elsa paused. "What were you doing under there anyway?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" North asked meaningfully.

Elsa blinked. "On second thought, maybe I don't."

North guffawed. "I was jesting. I was just cleaning. And yes, I have your vials." There was a rustling sound before he presented three empty vials on the table. "Are you finally going to use it?"

Instead of answering, Elsa open the stopper of one vial. She drew a throwing knife from beneath her coat and slashed open a shallow wound on her left palm. She let her blood dripped inside before stoppering it once more. "Mark of conviction," she said with monotone as she slid the now full vial toward North.

North looked at it sadly, but received it all the same. He gave her a roll of bandage in exchange for the vial. Elsa nodded gratefully and wrapped her hand with the bandage, albeit sloppily. Working with one hand was cumbersome after all. "I believe you want commission work now? Or does Jack comes first?"

"Commission first."

Again, fumbling underneath the bar, North produced a thick stack of papers. "What sort of work are you looking for?"

"Just give me all of them. I'll look through them myself and find one that suits me on my own."

"Very well." North slid the stack across the bar. "Do not get blood on them. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Chilled wine, if you have some to spare."

"All season long, dear."

"Thank you."

Elsa brought the stack of papers to another table and began flipping through them. Her injured hand made her progress slow, but she did it carefully all the same. It was strange, now that she could see all the targets right in front of her. There was a job marking a baron who had recently lent his aid to a small village. He was gaining popularity and other nobles weren't quite happy with it. There was also another job to hunt a murderer who unfortunately had killed from a family of wealth. It was amusing how good and bad people all mingled together in the same stack of papers.

 _Makes you think that no matter what you do, people are bound to hate you_ , Elsa thought.

There was a sound of footsteps approaching. She suspected it was North with her drink. "North, if Jack happens to pass by, would you tell him to wait for me here?" she said without looking up.

"Why don't you tell me that yourself?"

Elsa glanced up without immediate hurry. There was her drink alright, but Jack was the one who brought it. It seemed she was too engrossed in her task, she didn't hear him came in. Jack placed her drink in front of her before flopping down onto a seat right across.

"Seems you have snapped out of your foolish rambling. I'm glad."

"I haven't snapped out of anything. You simply forced my hand."

"Like I said, I'm glad." He took her injured hand and clicked his tongue at the sloppy bandaging work. He began unwrapping the bandage before redoing it with much more finesse. He did all this nonchalantly, as if there was no tension between them. As if he hadn't just threatened her life and someone close to her just the other day. Elsa could only stare as he did it, unsure of what to say. "So, why is it that I must wait?"

"Don't you wish for me to finish this test quickly? I have a mind to do just that."

"And deny you the thrill of the hunt? Don't you know it's every boy's dream to be chased by bloodthirsty maiden?"

"As much as I want to indulge that strange fantasy of yours, I don't want to waste my time. So, you will wait. Or are you too afraid to fight me on my terms?"

"No, but I suspect you ask me to wait only to buy you time to sail across the ocean."

"Even if I did—which I won't—are you that unconfident that you can track me anyway?" Elsa smiled winsomely.

Jack returned the smile. "Hmm… You do have a point. Very well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. how long must I wait?"

"Two days, three at most. I'll search for you here."

"Agreed. If you do not return, I kill whom I must." Jack stood and kissed her bandaged hand before turning to leave.

He was less cold, less distant now that Elsa was fully partaking the test. She didn't miss that change and even if it somewhat disheartened her—the fact that Jack was so looking forward to fight her and die by her hand—she didn't let it go to her mind. Her conviction unwavered, she filed through the stack of papers until finally, she found the one she was looking for.

Elsa gulped down her drink in one go. She compiled the rest she didn't need and brought the papers back to the bar. "I've chosen," she said to the burly man.

"Let me see it." Elsa handed the commission she had chosen for his inspection. North squinted his eyes on it. "When you ask to look for one yourself, I thought you want to find special one. This one is not."

"But this is just what I need." She offered no more explanation.

North shrugged. "You have right to choose. Go then." Elsa took back the paper and slipped it inside her coat pocket. "And Elsa…" North looked at her sadly. "As leader, I must wish you good luck. But if I am being honest… I much prefer if Jack lives… So, I cannot wish you luck."

"Then don't, because I feel the same way." She gathered the remaining two of her vials, again offering no more explanation.

…

True to his word, Jack waited. He spent the past three days mostly at North's, eyes tirelessly searching for a certain platinum blonde. He didn't drink anything but water. He knew he needed to be sober lest she popped in unannounced. North lent another pair of eyes. Although he rather Elsa not showed up at all, he let that thought remain unspoken.

It was the night of the third day and the tavern was empty save for him and North. Jack was counting seconds off the clock. With every tick, his scowl dove deeper. Had Elsa truly tricked him? However, just five seconds before midnight, the tavern door creaked open. Elsa entered and her eyes immediately fell on Jack, her expression was unreadable. Jack hid his sigh of relief and stood from the barstool.

"And here I was so sure that you're miles away."

"I keep my promises, Jack."

Elsa walked to the center of the room and Jack met her there, although keeping some distance away.

"So, where will our grand duel take place?" Jack asked, a smirk plastered on his face. "Back alley? Roof—"

He couldn't finish the sentence because if he did, he would lose a precious second to dodge a slash aimed at his throat. Elsa had slipped a pair of daggers from her sleeves. She missed the first attack, but the second one aimed true. Jack blocked it with his right hand and twisted her wrist to disarm her. Only belatedly did Elsa realized that her midsection was wide open. She brought her arm just in time to block a jarring kick aimed at her side.

Elsa freed her hand from his grasp forcefully and rolled over to retrieve her fallen dagger. She got up and reset her stance. Jack followed her movement, although his stance was relaxed.

"I'm pretty sure I gave you a short sword, but you choose daggers to fight me?"

Elsa picked up the dagger, her eyes locked on him. "It shall suffice."

Jack scoffed. "On your head it is then." Jack drew a sword from his belt and a short steel.

They circled each other, weapons poised in front of them. Like wolves baring their teeth. Like vultures hovering over carcass. None would make the first move. Until…

Jack lunged, his sword thrusting toward her left shoulder. Elsa nimbly pivoted with her right foot and countered with an arching upward slash at his waist. Jack blocked it with his short steel, stopping her attack short. Elsa immediately leapt back, just in time before Jack brought his sword down in a vertical slash.

Elsa didn't immediately attack again. She knew she had the disadvantage, both in range and skill. Suddenly, she felt like holding a pair chopsticks instead of blades. Jack took a step forward and she responded by taking a step back. Her back touched a table and she immediately leapt onto in and moved across the table, putting it between them before Jack could take that chance to launch his attack.

All of sudden, she kicked the table hard. Never imagining that she would, Jack had to leap back to avoid being hit by it. Already, Elsa was at his side, sending a jarring kick directly at his sword hand. The sword fell from his hand and she kicked it away out of reach. Without missing a breath, she put some distance between them, making sure she stood between him and his sword.

"Clever," Jack grinned approvingly. He dropped the steel and drew a similar pair of daggers from inside his coat. "Let's dance then."

Again, Jack made the first move, lunging forward while moving his hands in a flurry of attack. Elsa didn't bother to block any of them. She knew he was too fast for her. Instead, she did her best dodging every single blow. Of course, she couldn't dodge them all. Jack managed to graze her forearm and her thigh. Finally, Elsa managed to find an opening to duck and rolled away. She swiped his legs, but instead of falling, her leg was caught. Jack brought his dagger down, aiming to stab her defenseless calf, but she managed to just barely retrieve her leg.

Momentum made Jack crouched down, his back defenseless. Elsa immediately took her chance and stabbed down, but Jack brought his arm up to block her attack. Her dagger stabbed his upper arm cleanly and remain lodged there. She let it go and jumped away, putting some distance between them. Grunting, Jack stood. He pulled the dagger out and threw it away.

"Left with one dagger, Elsa. Whatever will you do?"

Instead of showing signs of panic, Elsa smiled. She relaxed her stance and sheathed her remaining dagger. "Nothing, Jack. I already won."

Then it hit him, literally. The area around his wounded arm began to grow numb. Then, the numbness crept all over him. "Fuck…" was the last thing he said before toppling face-first to the ground. He felt like a fish caught in a net. And the fisherman—or woman in this case—could take her time gutting him.

"Paralytic poison." Elsa said while moving closer toward him. "Stole it from your collection last night when you were waiting for me here. Sorry for tricking you like that. I know you will prepare the antidotes for all the poison you gave me, so I have to take one you didn't."

 _Fuck me sideways for not checking my inventory,_ Jack thought. He wanted to say it, but the poison had taken hold of his tongue too.

"This will be quick, Jack, I promise you."

 _Quick and painless. God does grant small mercies after all._ Inside, he smiled in submission. _Can't close my eyes. It seems I have no choice but to witness the end._

Elsa took out another blade from within her coat. A small knife, which was odd. Not much a tool for a quick kill, perfect for torturing though. She crouched down and reached for his hand. Cradling it in hers, she cut open a shallow wound across his palm. She wiped the blade on her pants, put it back inside her coat and took out an empty vial. She took out the stopper with her teeth and placed the vial right below his wound, letting his blood filled it up.

Once full, she stoppered it and put it away. She wrapped a bandage around his hand and around his arm with the utmost care. She placed a kiss on the back of his hand before standing up and walking toward the bar where North was. Through the entire fight, North remained silent. Now his expression was something between a scowl and relief. Elsa placed two blood-filled vials on the bar wordlessly.

"What is this then?" North asked.

"All you ask of me to pass the test. Have I not fulfilled it?"

"I can see your master twitching like dying roach over there. You do not wish to finish job?"

"The way I see it, it is finished." Elsa spoke with a tone of finality. "You never said I have to kill him. You only want his blood."

"I said 'to sever ties'. Does not take halfwit to understand what I meant."

"So, I did." Elsa pointed at one vial. "That vial contains the blood of my other master, Esmeralda. She was a profound person of my past. She taught me how to survive then." She smirked. "You did not say which master I should kill."

North frowned. "You killed an innocent? Elsa…"

"I did not. See?" Elsa slipped out the commission paper she had chosen from her coat and showed it to him. "You approved of this one. Her name was clearly on the paper. So, my 'mark of skill' is also 'mark of ties severed'."

"Tradition dictates—"

"Piss on tradition!" Elsa threw up her hands. "If it's such an important thing, it shouldn't have so many loopholes. I gave you my blood, I prove I could do an assassination on my own, I bested my master. I am qualified in every aspect. Whether I kill or not, it should be my choice! Don't tell me you're not glad I didn't kill Jack, because I know you are."

"Shut up and listen awhile. I only want you to understand implications." North scowled and it shut her right up. "There was a time we do not kill our masters, when our numbers were few. Nowadays, however, not killing was considered as weakness. That you cannot be ruthless as you should be. Not only that, master that survives will live in shame of having be bested by apprentice. You must realize, our people will talk."

Elsa actually yawned. "You bore me. Do I really look like someone who cares what people say about me? Let them talk as they please. They are nothing to me. But Jack…" She pointed at the sprawling man. "He's all that matters. And I do not believe they dare to say a word about him. He's too well-loved."

"I ask again, Elsa, are you sure?"

"Surer than I've ever been in my life." She lifted her chin defiantly. "If you refuse me this, I'll kidnap Jack—whether he's willing or not—and run halfway across the world. I'll fight every assassin you send after us."

North guffawed. "There is no need for that. Fine, be it on your and his head if people begin to look at you differently." Elsa rolled her eyes. "But first, will you please give him antidote? He begins to look pathetic."

"Personally, I think he looks better than ever." Elsa smirked. Even paralyzed, she could feel Jack frowning at her—if he was able to, that is. "Don't worry, the effect will disperse any second now."

"Very well, Jack, you watch anointment ceremony from there, alright?" North took out a box from under the bar. In it was the first vial Elsa gave and a golden chalice. He opened the first vial and poured the content inside the chalice. "Your blood you gave. An oath you must swear. You shall not renegade. You shall not kill for pleasure. Do you swear?"

"I do."

North took the second vial and emptied it inside the chalice. "Blood of mark you take. A fact you must accept. There is no good or bad person. Only target or not-target. Do you recognize this?"

"I do."

North did the same to the last vial, only he held it up for Elsa to see before spilling it inside the chalice. "You have shed the blood of your master—and while otherwise he is still among us—by his blood you must pledge. You are to remember what he taught you and honor it. And one day, you shall pass it to one who will succeed you. Do you pledge it?"

"I do."

"Then by blood, you shall be anointed. Lower your head."

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Elsa's brow knitted in worry.

"Lower your head…" North spoke dangerously low and she hastened to obey. Bracing herself, she let North emptied the content of the chalice over her head. Blood streamed down her hair and nape, and dripped down on the floor. Elsa shuddered. She didn't mind blood spraying on her, but not actually _poured_ on her. "Anointed, you are now one of us. I, Nicholas North, appointed leader of our order, welcome you, Elsa."

Elsa lifted her head and wiped a stream of blood before it went to her eyes. North looked at her as if waiting for her to say something. Unable to think of anything, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Uhm… thank you?"

"Ha! Wrong! Now you ask for towel! Or you rather walk out drenched in blood like that?"

Elsa pursed her lips in annoyance. "Towel, please…"

"One moment. I shall retrieve it." North went upstairs, leaving her.

"And here I thought he keeps everything under the bar." Elsa mused.

"So did I in the past." She heard Jack answered behind her.

Elsa looked over her shoulder and found Jack had already managed to sit on the floor. She sat in front of him, checking his condition. His hands were still trembling slightly though, and it seemed his legs wouldn't move as he commanded. Otherwise, he seemed unharmed. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"For what? Winning the duel?"

"I cheated. Fair and square, I will never beat you."

"That's why we're assassins and not duelists. We cheat from time to time." Jack smiled. "You were going to kidnap me? How, pray tell, if I'm unwilling?"

"I thought I'd keep paralyzed forever. Feed you soup and honey for the remainder of your life."

"Wow, I hope you're joking."

"Perhaps." Elsa smiled to herself. "Perhaps not. It's me we're talking about after all. Can't really say what I'll do. I might try to kill North and the whole order if I get to keep you alive after."

"I can't believe you actually killed your brothel mother. Didn't you say she helped you a lot when you were younger. And that she was kind to her girls."

Elsa scoffed. "Oh, please. If she truly cared, she wouldn't open a brothel in the first place. She lured helpless girls, acting like a benevolent benefactor and made the girls served her guiltlessly because it's lucrative."

"You truly believe that? Or are you just consoling yourself?"

She shrugged. "Even if I'm wrong, it makes no matter. I kill her because you called me a liar. I need to prove that I don't. Now do you see how much I feel for you?"

"Hmm…"

That was disappointing as far as a response goes. However, it seemed Elsa had grown immune to it. It didn't sting her as bad as it should. The past days, Jack's way of 'motivation' had been a battering ram to her feelings. This one was nothing in comparison.

"I have something for you. Wait here."

"Not that I can move anyway."

Elsa giggled before disappearing outside. Jack took his time alone to stretch his hands. He could move them already, but his lower body was still buzzing. Elsa returned a moment later with a satchel. She loosened the knot and took out a rectangular wooden box. "Your favorite bottle of piss. You got mad that I opened yours, so I helped myself to Esmeralda's. Here."

Jack stared at it and shook his head. "Keep it. It was meant for you anyway. You can sell it and set up your own headquarter."

"What's wrong with staying in your place?"

"Well, by tradition, the apprentice usually inherits the master's place. But since I'm alive and well, you might need a place of your own. Privacy and all."

"I just broke one tradition today, surely I can break another. Besides, my quest for your affection has yet to be completed."

Jack didn't immediately respond. Looking away, he answered in a small voice. "It has."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Think carefully, Elsa. I have yet to complete my revenge and I know taking apprentice is the same as signing a death warrant. Yet still, I took you in when you needed it when I could easily kill you instead."

Elsa's mouth gaped. Is she truly hearing what she was hearing? Did she truly see him _blushing_? "Jack… what are you saying?"

"There's no more quest for you to complete, Elsa. That girl bathed in blood and moonlight, I've fallen for her long ago."

"No… fucking… way…" Elsa clutched at his collar. Instead of brimming with happiness, she looked angry. "Jack, if this is some sort of sick joke…"

Jack laughed. "I just said the words you longed to hear, and yet instead of jumping with joy, you're threatening to choke me. Women never ceased to confuse me."

"But all those time… those cruel words… the rejection…"

"Woman, must I spell it out for you? You were supposed to kill me. How can I reciprocate any of your advances? I didn't want to make it hard for you, but by God, you're as stubborn as a mule."

"It's been one year! Nobody's that strong!"

"You're right and I wasn't." Jack smirked. "I succumbed quite a few times, didn't I? Wasn't a fan of the whole throwing knives thing, but afterward? A blast. That night with the red chemise was cutting it close too."

"Un-fucking-believable! You think it's funny seeing me whipping my ass off trying to seduce you?" Elsa began punching his chest, and not playfully either. And she wasn't stopping. "All those times thinking it was one-sided! You think it's fucking amusing, don't you? You must be having quite a laugh!"

"Would you cut that out? This is not how I planned my grand confession turned out to be."

"Of course not! Because you were planning to say it from under your fucking grave! God!"

"Elsa, stop!" Jack caught her wrists and held them firmly. "Look at me? Please?" It took a while before she actually did. There were unshed tears in her eyes and rage, pure and red. "I'm sorry, alright? I had no choice. I couldn't tell the truth because of some stupid tradition and yes, perhaps I did want to make you hate me so that it'd be easier for you when the time came. I'm sorry for all that. And since you've given me the chance to make it all up to you, I will. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes, I swear it by the blood that's dripping from your hair and staining my beloved coat." When Elsa scowled, Jack snickered. "I'm joking, but I do swear it."

"Then, tonight you better fuck me till I can't stand tomorrow."

"A tall order right from the beginning? Very well. Anything else, Your Majesty?"

"For now, a kiss shall suffice."

"Easily granted."

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand caressed her cheek. He bent down and planted his lips firmly on hers. Elsa pressed against it, deepening the kiss. It tasted like salt and iron from the blood and their sweat. Nevertheless, it was a true kiss, unforced, unbroken. Finally, he was hers.

* * *

 **OH THE STRUGGLE I'VE BEEN THROUGH! God, it was so hard writing this, especially the fighting scene. God, I hate the fighting scene.  
**

 **But finally, I pulled through. I hope I managed to give you all a decent ending for this story.**

 **Yes, this is the last chapter. Final. The End. Game Over. I must say I enjoy writing this more than my other story, but I feel responsible for TSK so I have to finish that no matter what.**

 **Thank you for those who voted. You guys helped my decision making process a lot.** **Thank you for those who stick by this story. I know there are probably a gazillion of typos and errors in the update, thank you for bearing with it.**

 **Finally, I must reply to your reviews for the last time. But before, let me just say this... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Furiyan: no... just... no... don't wanna think about it. don't wanna imagine it. my mind is pure and sanctified.**

 **Momobear1: I'm sorry, but writing two stories at once is just too much for me. Maybe some other stories, some other day?**

 **Guest: Yes, i'm looking at you "like that"... why... why...**

 **P.S: don't take my replies too hard. I love you all, oddness and all.**


End file.
